<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Straightbaiting Chronicles by cherryslushietooru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094847">The Straightbaiting Chronicles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryslushietooru/pseuds/cherryslushietooru'>cherryslushietooru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Kozume Kenma Friendship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Attempt at Humor, Azumane Asahi Needs a Hug, Bokuto is Bokuto, Crying, Dorks in Love, Drama &amp; Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt/Comfort, I hope, Insecurity, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Shimizu Kiyoko, Misunderstandings, Nishinoya Yuu &amp; Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Oblivious, Oikawa Tooru is Bad at Feelings, Romance, Sawamura Daichi is a Mess, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sugawara Koushi is a Mess, Surprise Kissing, Swearing, Teen Angst, Volleyball Dorks in Love, and many many many of them, but its just...two scenes and they're not too graphic, rated for language, slight ooc for akaashi and kenma, some making out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryslushietooru/pseuds/cherryslushietooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times the haikyuu boys assume their crush is straight, plus one time both parties realize heterosexuality was out of the question.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>358</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Boys and Girls can Just Be Friends, Idiot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So brief story time. I once had a very active wattpad account which I was so very passionate in that involved a problematic fandom of this anime I really liked (and still do, but I won't touch the fandom again). I lost said account four years ago because I forgot my password and the password of the email I used to make that account. I haven't written anything anime-related since and I haven't even fully gotten to anime until recently due to quarantine. </p><p>But I finally finished Haikyuu when season 4 came out (but I watched it in July or smith) and I just really love the Haikyuu pairings as well as how their dynamics are in the canon universe. Plus the concept of straightbaiting is real funny, thus this was born !!! So we'll be starting with Daisuga. I wrote this entire first chapter in one sitting. So I hope it isn't obvious that I wrote this until 4am and that my sleep deprivation wasn't present in this chapter in the forms of typos and misspells.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sugawara Koushi had this awfully weird stigma when it came to being attracted to girls. Despite most of his social life being under the grounds of competitive sports that lacked too much exposure the opposite sex, he had a lot of talk regarding girls in class and even during practice. The concept of having a crush on a girl, or having a girlfriend. He’d been exposed to this a lot.</p>
<p>
  <em>Especially through Tanaka and Nishinoya, those asshats never shut up about it. </em>
</p>
<p>Of course when Suga says “exposed to this a lot” he means he’s heard the conversations and pretty much everything he needs to know about relationships. With women. But that doesn’t mean he’s been exposed to the feeling. And he found that weird. He was now 17 years old and he still hasn’t had a serious female crush.</p>
<p>This wasn’t exactly a big deal in retrospect. Again, his focus on the volleyball team didn’t give him room personally to be close with anyone outside said team. And who the hell said there needed to be a deadline to finding a girl you like? There definitely were girls Suga found pretty, that he found himself blushing to when they made eye contact or talked about him. It never went deeper than that, though.</p>
<p>But hey, he wasn’t even an adult yet. He has his whole life to explore the world and maybe along the way he’ll find the one, right?</p>
<p>Well, that was sort of a gray area, you see. Because a.) He discovered he apparently didn’t need to explore the world to find the one. But b.) “the one” completely contradicts his entire mindset on the possibility of liking girls.</p>
<p>Because he came to the painful, painful conclusion that he was completely and utterly in love with his childhood best friend, Sawamura Daichi.</p>
<p>And it was by far the shittiest feeling in the entire world.</p>
<p>Now this didn’t mean that Suga hated being around Daichi. If anything, it was always the exact opposite and that never changed. Daichi was a consistent part of his life, with a strong sense of loyalty that beat even Asahi’s. Being around Daichi made him feel safe, and made Suga feel sane. Made him feel calm and collected even when the team reached a peak level of chaos. Because he knew Daichi would find a way to make things work within that mess of a team, and he never failed to deliver. He made an incredible captain and Suga felt honored to watch man grow from an ambitiously naive boy to a resilient, responsible leader.</p>
<p>(He’s also gotten more toned, more fit. But Suga never liked to think about his physical appearance too much, he was that embarrassed out of his mind)</p>
<p>At the same time, he didn’t know how to act when he was around Daichi. Nobody ever had a clue about his feelings (or at least he thinks so, since nobody seems to be asking him about it, and the chaotic simp duo weren’t being nosy about it either) because he was a natural at hiding it through a hollow or passive aggressive demeanor, but he feels his heart rate go up when Daichi so much as makes eye contact with him. It’s different than when girls make eye contact with him. It’s much more nerve wracking, but at the same time comforting.</p>
<p>Suga knows damn well he’s never felt this way about a girl or matter of fact anyone else in his entire life. He even doubts he ever will with someone who isn’t Daichi. He doesn’t know if he was actually gay or bi with a preference for men but he knew one thing. He has never truly loved like this for anyone except Sawamura Daichi.</p>
<p>And while he is sort of glad he had that all sorted out in his brain after years and years of confusion and possibly queer panic, this was definitely a problem.</p>
<p>Why? Two words.</p>
<p>Yui Michimiya.</p>
<p>He was certain there was a little something between the two volleyball captains. He always saw Daichi hanging around her in the hallways, and she’d always be around when she could to support the team (but mostly Daichi). Suga had seen her blush a few times at something he said. And as much as it pained him to admit, they looked good together. He wouldn’t be surprised if the two ended up becoming an item or were secretly one this whole time and wanted to keep things on the down-low.</p>
<p>But that doesn’t mean he was the least bit happy about it.</p>
<p>Eh, well, there was nothing he could do about it anyways. He was Daichi’s best friend, and Suga was sure it was never gonna go beyond that. He was Daichi’s partner in crime, other half, maybe even co-parent of the team. But he had to accept the fact that this was all gonna be in a purely platonic stance.</p>
<p>“Alright, class dismissed!!”</p>
<p>That along with the ring of the bell snaps Sugawara out of his thoughts. The two sounds were so abrupt that Suga was sure he physically reacted. He frowned realizing he probably zoned out on some of the topics discussed, and school was done for the day, so he scanned the room looking for people to ask for notes. He remembered there was no practice today so he couldn’t ask Asahi who had the same class, and he sees most people were already packing.</p>
<p>Then he remembered ‘<em>Michimiya is in my class</em>’</p>
<p>He grimaced at the thought. He really liked the girl, she was nice, had a good heart and had a lot of potential as a player. He would’ve liked her a lot more if those unspoken emotions weren’t in the way.</p>
<p>Suga notices she was already by the door and stands up from his seat at the second row to approach her, “Michimiya-san!!”</p>
<p>The two were already out of the classroom when she turns around to face him, “Ah, hello Suga-san!” she greets politely, bowing her head.</p>
<p>“I’m really sorry, but uhh...is it okay if I copy your notes? I have a lot on my mind and I accidentally spaced out during the discussion.” He winced in apology, which the shorter female didn’t falter to,</p>
<p>“Of course! It’s no problem!” There was no verbal indication, but the two re-entered the classroom and Suga sat in his original seat, Yui sitting next to him and giving him her notes. Suga smiled gratefully and began copying her notes on his own yellow pad that he was holding.</p>
<p>There was a silence. Suga couldn’t tell for the life of him if it was uncomfortable, awkward silence. He felt that way given the context, but he doesn’t know hoe she feels. Sure, he’s writing the notes decently, but his brain isn’t processing any of the information because of the guilt and the heavy feelings circling in his chest.</p>
<p>It came to a point where he was suffocating in the quiet era of the room, and it didn’t help that they were the only two in the classroom. So as he was almost done jotting down the last segment of information, he blurted out, "I’m so sorry for being like this.”</p>
<p>Yui was caught off-guard. Initially she was just patiently watching him take his notes but was now staring with a mix of shock and confusion at Sugawara’s sudden choice of words,</p>
<p>“Sorry for being like what?”</p>
<p>“Well...quiet and awkward and all....” Suga said, “It’s not that I don’t like you, I swear. I’m not doing that thing where I pretend to be nice, but I’m actually talking shit about you behind your back."</p>
<p>“I don’t think you’re being awkward.” Yui replied, “It was reasonable to be quiet when you’re taking down notes.”</p>
<p>Suga ran both his hands through his ashen hair, still refusing to look at the woman, “Not like this, and especially not after something so stupid. You deserve better than that, I was just being petty, even after you shared your notes with me I still act like some bitch because of a stupid stupid thing. God, I’m a fucking disaster.”</p>
<p>Yui’s confusion had only increased at the male’s sudden outburst, but tried her best not to seem pushy while still wanting to clear the air, “And what is this stupid thing?”</p>
<p>Suga let out a sigh and finally looked at her, rest the side of his face on his hand that was propped on his desk, “I’m gonna be honest...it’s more of a <em>who</em>.”</p>
<p>The expression in Michimiya’s face changes almost immediately, confusion quickly fading away. Suga swears she got so frantic she was looking away from him at one point. Eventually, she manages to ask, “<em>Daichi</em>?”</p>
<p>Suga’s eyes widen when she guesses it right away, but is short lived and replaced with a bitter chuckle, “It was that obvious, huh?”</p>
<p>“N-no! Not at all!!” Yui tries, unfortunately it does nothing to relieve Sugawara in the slightest,</p>
<p>“<em>Of course</em> you knew. God, hearing his now I wouldn’t be surprised if everyone knew. That I was the second lead guy who was dumb enough to fall in love with his heterosexual best friend.” He pinches the bridge of his nose in distress.</p>
<p>“Suga-san that isn’t—“</p>
<p>“Dear lord, do you think <em>he</em> knows? It’s bad enough I’m hung up on someone who very much <em>has a girlfriend</em>, it’d be worse if things got awkward when he finds out his childhood best friend is probably gay and has been in love with him for <em>years</em> and that the reason why volleyball is such a prominent part of my life is because of said childhood best friend.”</p>
<p>“Suga-san—“</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, Michimiya-san. I swear, I won’t try anything on him. If you want, I can keep my distance—“</p>
<p>“Sugawara-san.” Yui groans, managing to shut Suga up from his rambling, “Suga-san, did you think Daichi and I had something going on?”</p>
<p>It was Suga’s turn to be confused, but he nodded nonetheless. Yui sighed, almost pitifully, “Suga-san, I can assure you he and I are just friends. He doesn’t like me that way, and it’s the same for me. My relationship with Daichi is 100% platonic.”</p>
<p>“….<em>You can do that?</em>” Suga asks, pretty dumbly if you ask me.</p>
<p>“Y-Yes?” Yui did not know how to respond to that, but tried to be nice anyway, “We’re both volleyball captains, so in terms of that we do have a lot to talk about. There are other things, too. But don’t worry, I don’t want to pursue him romantically and I am definitely okay with you wanting to.”</p>
<p>Sugawara felt a wave of relief and embarrassment flooding in both his mind and his chest, but no words were able to escape his mouth. But guess what, it wasn’t over yet.</p>
<p>“And everything you said about Daichi? You might wanna...” For some reason she breaks eye contact with Suga and her eyes look up slightly, “....you might wanna take that up with him.”</p>
<p>Suga looks at her weirdly, until he notices her eyes glued to where the doorway was. Given he was facing the side with the windows this entire time he slowly turns to face the opposite way and sees none other than the man in question, standing wide-eyed and frozen at the door.</p>
<p>The two simply stared at the raven-haired male, and it seemed like forever before Suga squeaks out.</p>
<p>“...has he been there this whole time?”</p>
<p>“.......since you apologised.”</p>
<p>Suga was so locked in on pouring his heart out that he didn’t notice that Daichi had literally been right there and heard <em>everything</em>. He felt like sinking underground, or collapsing. Like his organs just stopped working and for once he didn’t know how to react and what to do. His mind was overflowing with uncertainty and anxiety about what Daichi was about to say next.</p>
<p>“Suga...”</p>
<p>“Nope. Nope I’m not doing this now.” Suga says almost as a reflex and without thinking, he bolts out through the teacher’s door and runs as fast as he possibly can. Far, far away from that whole debacle. He heard Daichi, and then Michimiya call out to him before he left the classroom but he didn’t have time to try remembering exactly what she said. That was the least of his many <em>many</em> problems.</p>
<p>Suga swears he could feel Daichi chasing him, so he sprints downstairs, out the cafeteria and before he knew it he wound up in front the tennis court. Cursing at the fact that he didn’t have half the stamina of Hinata and Kageyama, he crouched and gripped onto his knees. He panted as sweat dripped from his forehead and his knees were shaking. His heart was beating like crazy.</p>
<p>“Sugawara!!”</p>
<p><em>And that did not help</em>.</p>
<p>Once Sugawara gained at least a little bit of composure, he was about to flee again when he felt a sudden grip on his wrist.</p>
<p>“Suga, <em>please</em>.”</p>
<p>“Daichi, I don’t want to do this now.” Suga said, panted more like. He was still very much out of breath. “I know you’re gonna say that this doesn’t have to be weird and that I’m still your friend—“</p>
<p>“Suga, hear me out.” Daichi pleaded, but Suga didn’t want his sympathy,</p>
<p>“No, I know our friendship is never gonna be the same again, and I was never planning on telling you about this because I know you don’t feel like that.” Suga couldn’t face him, not when he was already tearing up, “I didn’t want to lose you, Daichi. Because above all these shitty feelings, I love you. I’ve loved you for so long both romantically <em>and</em> platonically. You mean <em>so</em> much to me and—“</p>
<p>Suga definitely rambled too much, because it took Daichi turning Suga around to finally face him and cupping his cheeks for him to shut up. Suga didn’t know what Daichi thought he was doing right now, but he’d prayed that it would stop. He was messing with his heart too much.</p>
<p>“Koushi.” Suga’s head felt like it was spinning when Daichi called him by his first name. “You have absolutely <em>no idea</em> how I actually feel.”</p>
<p>Suga could only blink, “W-What the hell is <em>that</em> supposed to mean—“</p>
<p>Before he could fully register what was going on, Daichi had pressed his lips against Suga’s, still cupping his cheeks. His eyes went wide and he swore he felt the earth stop and that he was going to have a heart attack. He wanted to believe this was a dream, but the feeling of their lips colliding felt so real. And it felt <em>so good</em>.</p>
<p>When he finally recollected his thoughts, Suga kissed back with an equal amount of enthusiasm if not more. His hands managed to find its way towards the base of his neck and he practically melted into the kiss. It felt like it was going on forever, but he didn’t want it to end.</p>
<p>Eventually they pulled away for some air, they were lucky that they were pretty much the only ones in the area. And after what seemed like an eternity of staring at each other with fascinated eyes, Suga managed to speak up,</p>
<p>“You.....”</p>
<p>“I’m not the best at conveying my emotions.” Daichi started, “I didn’t even know how to properly describe the way I felt about you. I know it was strong, and that you had a huge importance in my life but it felt too…powerful at times. Like it was a surge of emotions directed to you.” Suga stared dumbly at him, hands still gripped onto his shoulders. “I talked to Michimiya about it, about how weird it was having these feelings for you and only you. I complained about how sometimes it would begin to distract me during practice, when I stole glances from you and you would so much as smile or give me a reassuring look and it would affect me emotionally for the rest of the day. She convinced me that I was in love with you, and I didn’t want to believe it because, well, it was just a bizarre thing to think about. Until...”</p>
<p>“<em>Until you overheard me.</em>” Suga spoke softly, Daichi gave him a warm smile, having one hand on his shoulder and the other still cupping his cheek.</p>
<p>“When I heard all those things you said, I was so relieved. And I finally came to terms with my feelings. But at the same time, I hated how lowly you talked about yourself. That you didn’t have a chance and like I was out of your league.”</p>
<p>“It’s not like I was wrong...” Suga mumbled, once again caught off guard when Daichi pulls him closer again.</p>
<p>“The fact that you thought you weren’t enough is absolute <em>bullshit</em>. After everything you’ve done for me, after every slump you’ve helped me get back from. You were the constant light that kept me going, I wouldn’t have made it as far as I have without you. And I want to continue having you by my side.”</p>
<p>“I…yeah.” Suga pressed his lips, “I feel the same way. I didn’t think <em>you</em> did but, yeah. I want you around for a long time too.”</p>
<p>“I honestly don’t understand why you didn’t think I would ever like you back.” Daichi says, kind of hurt, “I mean, have you seen yourself in the mirror?”</p>
<p>That was <em>not</em> where Suga expected this was going, and he’s thrown into sputters before he could scoff in reply, “Have<em> you?</em>”</p>
<p>“Tanaka had to call my attention three times before I could stop staring at you that one time you took your shirt off after practice.”</p>
<p>“I’ll have you know, Asahi had to attempt a karate chop at my stomach when I couldn’t stop staring at your biceps when we were warming up.” Suga was embarrassingly quick to retaliate, receiving a laugh from the other man.</p>
<p>“Well it doesn’t matter. All I know is that you’re beautiful, and you’re the most amazing person in the world.” It’s really fucking cheesy, but Suga can’t help but swoon at how Daichi says it, “I’m over the moon at how glad I am that I know you.”</p>
<p>Sugawara felt tears streaming and even sniffled. But he didn’t care, he was over the moon in happiness. Instead of replying, he decides to be the one initiating a kiss this time, which Daichi gladly reciprocates. Its much slower, sweeter too. He could feel Daichi’s lips smiling.</p>
<p>If he was being honest, Suga was probably just overthinking everything. Because when Daichi said he loved him, he really believed it. When Daichi recalled those times they stared at each other during practice and he felt some connection, he recalls it in his head and thinks that he felt it too. He didn’t know why he thought he had no chance with the guy, because he didn’t doubt the words he just shared for a second.</p>
<p>And he was so relieved and overall so happy. He was going to continue sighing of relief for the next few weeks, as it felt like a huge burden was lifted from his body, maybe even eradicated from existence.</p>
<p>“So...” Suga says as soon as they pulled away, arms still holding one another, “Does this mean we’re boyfriends? Perhaps?”</p>
<p>A flush of pink appears on Daichi’s cheeks, “Yes, yes we are boyfriends, Koushi.”</p>
<p>“So when we’re —you know, practicing and all…..and I catch you staring at me,” Suga suggests, “Am I allowed to blow you a kiss?”</p>
<p>This was Suga’s casual way to ask Daichi if he wanted to keep this a secret, or if he was okay with telling the team. To Suga’s relief, Daichi responds with a very similar tone,</p>
<p>“Only if I can wink back at you.”</p>
<p>Suga giggled, pulling him by the collar for yet another kiss. He doesn’t know how many kisses the two share during that time but he doesn’t feel like rationalising or thinking this one through. All he felt was love for Sawamura Daichi. And now it was far from being the shittiest feeling in the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So Michimiya was like your therapist or something? When it came to your crush on me?” Suga playfully asked, arm linked around Daichi as they continued walking to their destination. After what seemed to be so much kissing that time wasn’t a factor in consideration, they finally got back on track. Daichi offered to take Suga out to this underground ramen place across the street. Suga asked if this was their first date, and Daichi responded eagerly. So there was no way Suga was going to refuse.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we all know how the team would be with this stuff. Not professionals, especially Tanaka and Noya.” Suga would have to agree with that one. Plus it wasn’t like anybody in the team was gonna be good at keeping a secret about it either, not to mention how difficult and still obvious it would be even if they <em>were</em> good at keeping secrets.</p>
<p><em>Tsukishima would probably be good at keeping secrets</em>, Suga thought, <em>but he’d probably still tell Yamaguchi about it. </em></p>
<p>“Should’ve known.” Suga manages to say, “Women are professionals at evaluating feelings, at least compared to men.”</p>
<p>“That’s for sure.” Daichi chuckled, “I can’t believe you thought Michimiya and I were a thing.”</p>
<p>“Okay first of all, it wasn’t like I was overreacting.” Suga said defensively, tightening his grip on the other’s arm, “<em>Anyone</em> would’ve thought there was something going on. And second, I didn’t want to get my hopes up.”</p>
<p>“Oh<em> please</em>, I haven’t even had any crushes before you.” Daichi says so nonchalantly, like it was so obvious. And Suga was just flabbergasted at how casually he said something like that.</p>
<p>“For real? Not even the “oh he or she’s attractive” kind?” The ashen-haired male tries. But Daichi only shakes his head.</p>
<p>“Never really wanted to pay attention about that kinda stuff, with school and volleyball and everything. It wasn’t my forte. Until puberty hit and you came along.” Daichi says too fondly for Suga’s liking, because there’s instant color on Suga’s cheeks and he despises that Daichi could do that to him so effortlessly.</p>
<p>“Man, same braincell.”</p>
<p>“And I’m using it most of the time, given that men and women being platonic was a very foreign thought to you.” Daichi side eyed Suga with a smile Suga could only assume was the result of a suppressed chuckle.</p>
<p>“This was an actual insecurity of mine, and you’re gonna poke fun at me for it?” Suga argued, but there was no real weight to it.</p>
<p>“You’re so cute when you’re pouting.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Goddamnit Daichi, I have a reputation.</em>
</p>
<p>Suga huffs and says in his head. “And now you think you can win brownie points by calling me cute.” Because there was no way he was going to let Daichi off that easy.</p>
<p>“It’s working though. I can tell.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Once again, goddamnit Daichi. </em>
</p>
<p>“Whatever.”</p>
<p>“Oh!” Daichi suddenly perks up, “Actually. Speaking of Michimiya, when you bolted a while ago....”</p>
<p>“Uh huh?” Suga raised an eyebrow, not knowing at all where this was going.</p>
<p>“Remember when she was calling your attention earlier?” Suga only nodded. He heard Daichi and Yui call his name almost simultaneously, and he assumed it was just to help Daichi out and let the raven-haired male explain everything.</p>
<p>“Well, it was because you forgot your notes back in the classroom.”</p>
<p>Suga will admit…that couldn’t even be considered an <em>afterthought</em> that he had.</p>
<p>“…oh shit.”</p>
<p>“You said you zoned out in class and she offered her notes…only for you to forget them at the first sign of trouble.” Daichi snorts.</p>
<p>“How’d you know that?”</p>
<p>“I overheard more of that conversation than you think. And only reason I did was because I was by your classroom so I could ask if you wanted to get some food since classes were over.”</p>
<p>Suga only sighs in defeat, he’s just grateful the plans to get food weren’t ruined by the…dramatic turn of events.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to get them for you later?” Daichi offered, like the gentleman he is. But Suga is quick to refuse.</p>
<p>“I think I can do it. Now that there’s nothing to worry about in the jealousy department anymore, I’ll try making friends with her. She seems really understanding and nice. I mean she was able to stand me being a complete idiot a few minutes ago, so I think we’d get along smoothly.” Suga confirms, and Daichi seems to take this really well.</p>
<p>“Good to see you’re learning your lesson. Girls and boys can be <em>just friends.</em>”</p>
<p>“And I’m glad I finally am.” Suga smirks, “Because I do believe she’s got some dirt on you.”</p>
<p>Daichi gasps, “You <em>wouldn’t</em>.”</p>
<p>“Hey,<em> you</em> were the one that said that girls and boys can be friends.” Suga drawled, “Now I’m not saying that would be the only purpose for the potential friendship, but I <em>will</em> get some gossip along the way.”</p>
<p>Daichi just shrugs, “I can’t wait for my own advice to backfire on me.”</p>
<p>“Oh you best believe it will.”</p>
<p>Daichi thought his best mode of revenge was a sneak attack, or alternatively a surprise kiss on the lips as they were about to enter the restaurant. And it worked. Suga was on cloud nine for the rest of the date.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day comes by and Suga is greeted by a good morning text from Daichi, whose name on his phone he now added a bunch of heart emojis to. And yes, there were also heart emojis in the good morning text he received from the captain (which he retaliated to with a good morning text back, accompanied with even more heart emojis). After a battle of who could send the other more heart emojis, Daichi finally asks if he wants to meet at the convenience store for breakfast (So Suga claims that he won and he sent more heart emojis, and Daichi just agrees and goes on with the more logical conversation)</p>
<p>The two met at the convenience store and greeted Coach Ukai, who was working a shift there in the morning. Suga makes his way to the food section on the back and Daichi follows him. Daichi, being the little shit he is, manages to pull yet another sneak attack and slowly brushes his hand against Suga’s. Suga, who’s had enough of this already makes the move of intertwining their fingers together and holding Daichi’s hand tightly, and the latter reciprocates. And they proceed to holds hands the rest of the time they spend at the convenience store, so much so that Coach Ukai catches them in the act.</p>
<p>Daichi was <em>very</em> blunt in addressing the situation, much to Suga’s embarrassment even if he’s feeling a lot of pride internally. Thankfully Ukai doesn’t mind and even congratulates the two, which gave Suga an idea that he was going to take up with Daichi once they left the store. They both thank their coach and greeted him goodbye as they made their way to school, and Suga asks if Daichi wants to tell the team about their relationship. He’s nervous, but Daichi does end up agreeing, and they both lean in for a short peck as they headed to Karasuno.</p>
<p>Time flies by really fast and before they knew it, it was practice time. Suga doesn’t know why he’s suddenly nervous when Daichi rounded them all up for an announcement. Knowing exactly what was to be announced, Suga slowly made his way to Daichi’s side, looking down and rubbing his elbow. He doesn’t look up until Daichi said he and Suga had something to say to the rest of the team. He takes a good look at Daichi, who just gives him the warmest smile and the most loving stare. And the gush of emotions he received from that alone gives him the confidence to go and grab Daichi’s hand and say with all his heart that he and Daichi are in a relationship. After the shocked looks, multiple rapid blinking that was accompanied mostly by silence from the rest of the team (causing Suga to tighten his hold on Daichi, and he does the same but it was more for reassurance and comfort) the first actual words to come out of their mouths came from Ennoshita,</p>
<p>“Alright, where’s my ten thousand yen?” The man in question simply mumbles, sticking his hand out and looking bored.</p>
<p>Suddenly there’s a slurry of groans and sighs of defeat from Tanaka, Narita and Kinoshita before they make their way to Ennoshita and hand him a good number of bills. Suga swore he heard a “<em>I really thought they were gonna wait till just before graduation…</em>” from Tanaka and Daichi stares at them incredulously and prepares to scold them when Yamaguchi pipes in,</p>
<p>“Congratulations, Daichi-san, Suga-san,” He bows at both of them in perfect nervous Yamaguchi fashion, “But…I thought you two were already together….?” He says so cautiously, afraid that he worded his sentences incorrectly and they were gonna scold him for it. When in reality the only person who scolded him was Tsukishima, who was right next to him, and if you asked Suga it didn’t even really count as a scold,</p>
<p>“Yamaguchi I’ve told you this many many times, dating and pining aren’t the same thing.” Suga’s eyes felt like falling from their sockets at that sentence, and much more on the monotone voice that came along with it. <em>How can people say things like that so calmly?? </em></p>
<p>“Sorry Tsukki.”</p>
<p>“Wait, pining…….??” Suga is so grateful that Daichi was the one to say exactly what he was thinking.</p>
<p>“Well, yeah, we would all see you two <em>basically eye-fucking</em> during practice.” Noya pointed out, receiving a glare from Daichi which would be threatening if it weren’t for the bright red flush on his face, “Actually, most of us already thought you two were a thing, but we asked Asahi-san over here and he said you guys were still being dumb and figuring things out."</p>
<p>Nishinoya elbows the taller brunette he just mentioned, who was now slightly quivering in fear as Daichi’s glare was now facing him and Nishinoya still stood proudly like he’d done nothing wrong.</p>
<p>“They had this plan of setting you two up with each other, being the meddlers that they are…” Asahi let out a nervous chuckle, “But I told them to back off, and that you two would find a way to figure things out yourselves. Glad to see that I was right.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Asahi.” Suga nods, and turns to face Daichi again, who’s glare was replaced with a pout when his eyes met his fair-haired boyfriend.</p>
<p>The remaining time was spent on the other members congratulating them, including Takeda and Kiyoko. Hinata and Kageyama managed to find a way to argue as usual after just having congratulated the captain and his right-hand man, but Suga found it endearing. He was pretty relieved that not only were his teammates completely supportive of their relationship, but they were even rooting for the two. The topic was finally dropped when Daichi called everyone back for warm-ups, and practice went on like usual.</p>
<p>Well, not without a couple not-so-secret glances and winks here and there, but you don’t need me to tell you that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. There’s a difference between liking someone and being In Love with Someone. So Don’t Sell Yourself Short</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>asahi doesn't think highly of himself, and nishinoya is triggered, but finds out about something...crucial along the way</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this has somewhat of a similar theme to Daichi and Suga’s arc, but the insecurity is amped up to a thousand solely because I relate to Asahi’s character on a spiritual level and I somewhat manifested myself in the way I wrote his character. So slight warning for self insecurity or self doubt.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asahi was couldn’t be any more relieved when he received the news from Suga that Daichi had liked him back, and that the two were officially dating. He’d been friends with those two idiots for years, and he more than absolutely anyone else, even more than Suga and Daichi, couldn’t stand the romantic tension between the two. It was so present and it was blocking so much <em>oxygen</em> that even Asahi could feel it from a mile away. He was in the sidelines the whole time and it was still excruciating to see them both pine like that, and he wanted to do something about it but it was something they had to deal with themselves.</p>
<p>Ah well, at least it was over with and it didn’t take over five years. And they managed to patch things up before they graduated. It still took longer than he expected, but hey <em>better late than never, right? </em></p>
<p>While Asahi was extremely elated Suga and Daichi got their shit together, he couldn’t help but have hope for himself, as he also struggled in the same department Sugawara was previously in. If those two could do it, albeit unconventionally (or not? from what he heard the big reveal was a bit cliché) then maybe he had a shot too. But then he remembered the reality that he and Suga did not have the same problem, no matter how similar they may seem on the surface. Because Suga’s problem was that he thought Daichi and Yui Michimiya were dating when it was just a completely platonic relationship,</p>
<p>Asahi’s problem was that the guy he was in love with was actively pursuing their fellow senior and volleyball manager, Shimizu Kiyoko, and was <em>incredibly</em> vocal about it. Of course this was none other than Nishinoya Yuu.</p>
<p>Asahi thought there were a lot of things that kept him from expressing these feelings to Nishinoya or even speaking to him properly without constantly sounding anxious or frantic, even if the latter seemed to converse with him without any problems. There was the fact that that was simply his personality, and obviously it would be much worse when it came to someone he liked (and he doesn’t know if its a third-year thing, but he had only felt this way around Nishinoya. There was <em>absolutely nobody else</em> before him).</p>
<p>And there was the way people in school saw him as this tall and intimidating guy who looked like he repeated senior year a bunch of times. He thought people would find it weird if he constantly hung around someone who to other people didn’t even look past eighth grade. But that factor he wasn’t going to overthink, he would just be feeding into his insecurities and he’d already been doing enough of that.</p>
<p>Besides, both of those reasons are completely minor compared to the main point, which was that Asahi was certain that<em> Nishinoya was straight</em>. Now, this wasn’t like Suga who simply assumed Daichi was straight because he was talking to a girl. No, Asahi was <em>100% confident</em> that Nishinoya was a heterosexual and the proof was constantly right in front of him when he and Tanaka would praise Kiyoko and repeatedly compliment her. Of course there was always the option that the guy was bisexual, Asahi could personally see it, but he didn't want to feed into that false hope.</p>
<p>Suga had just seen Daichi and Yui talk once in a while, but volleyball practice wasn’t complete without the two rowdy second years shouting Kiyoko’s name as she enters the gym, and paying attention to her every action. Nishinoya was completely and utterly obsessed with Kiyoko, and Asahi was reminded of this every single day. And he couldn't blame them anyway, Kiyoko was too good for this would and he would definitely have a crush on her too if he was into girls. </p>
<p>Asahi thought that all he was gonna get from Noya was the younger male’s admiration of his skill and his dedication. And while this pushed Asahi forward for as long as he knew the guy, as Nishinoya’s consistency of aggressively rooting for him has gotten him so far as Karasuno’s ace, his chest tightened at the reminder that it’s never going to get past that. Nishinoya made volleyball and exhilarating sport, and the two worked well together. But that was where the line was drawn. At being teammates, maybe friends at most.</p>
<p>He comes to the conclusion that this was nowhere near Suga’s situation, and that it would take an absolute miracle for things to work out for him as well.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe we have another addition to the tally of teammates who are dating.” Ennoshita says out of the blue, practice was over and everyone was practically collapsed onto the floor, facing the ceilings like they were high off weed at a college frat party.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe it took so long, I thought they’d get their shit together before anyone else on this team.” Narita chuckles, “Who would’ve thought that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi would beat them to the cake.”</p>
<p>The taller man mentioned, who was sitting on the floor while leaning against the wall, rolled his eyes at the comment as a chuckle escaped from his shorter boyfriend, who was sitting between his legs and his arms resting on each of his thighs. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were apparently much less of idiots than Suga and Daichi, as it turns out they’ve been dating since they started their first year of high school. They never kept it a secret, but everyone else was pretty late to the party about the news because they never mentioned it, with the excuse “<em>You never asked us</em>.”</p>
<p>“If anyone else has some possibly gay confession towards someone they like on this team, please speak up. Let’s get this over with now while it’s still fresh.” Daichi groans.</p>
<p>“Daichi, you didn’t even confess to me. You overheard me pouring my heart out. Don’t pretend to be a confident gay.” Suga bites back in exasperation, his head rested against Daichi’s stomach, with the two both collapsed on the floor like they’d just been shot Daichi didn’t respond, didn’t have the energy, he just rested his eyes and sighed heavily.</p>
<p>“I actually have something to say—“</p>
<p>“Tanaka, if it isn’t gay or is about Kiyoko again, we don’t wanna hear it.” Narita beats him to it.</p>
<p>“That’s a little heterophobic, don’t you think so?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think there’s such thing. Plus I’m straight myself, and I will admit it’s getting a little overboard.” Kinoshita adds.</p>
<p>“Kiyoko is beauty and grace amongst a swarm of sweaty, muscly men. There’s never enough ways and never enough time to cherish her presence and everything that she’s done for us.” Noya says groggily, arms and legs spread out onto the floor. Tanaka drags his body close enough to high five the shorter male, with a “That’s right, bro, you tell ‘em.”</p>
<p>“As long as it doesn’t interfere with our performance in court, it shouldn’t matter.” Kageyama states, blunt as always. Asahi was internally grateful for that side comment, he didn’t want this conversation to go on.</p>
<p>“Oi, bakageyama!! that’s really rude!! Don’t be insensitive!!” Hinata, who was sitting next to him on the other end of the net (because they weren’t nearly as exhausted as the rest of them), barks back.</p>
<p>“That was supposed to be a compliment, boke!! I’m saying they can do whatever they want so long as it doesn’t affect the team—“ “Well don’t say it in that tone, baka, you don’t sound helpful at all!!”</p>
<p>“Oh, like you can do better???”</p>
<p>“That shouldn’t even be a question!! Ask anyone here!!”</p>
<p>“Boke!!”</p>
<p>Asahi will never understand how those two never seemed to lose stamina, it was like they had an unlimited stash of energy. Not to mention, no filters. Hinata was trying to be nice, but in retrospect he’d never sugarcoat anything either. If he was being honest, he was sort of jealous that the two were just so brave when it came to what they wanted to say. They didn’t hold back in the slightest, he wished he could be like that too.</p>
<p>“Hey Asahi-san.” Asahi turned his head to the voice calling him, which turned out to be Narita, “I’ve heard enough these guys and their crush talk,” he says as he drags his finger around motioning to Tanaka and Noya, as well as Suga and Daichi, the former looking like he was about to fall asleep on the latter, “I haven’t heard a <em>peek</em> from our ace, though.”</p>
<p>Asahi shrugged, “What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“We want the gossip, Ace-san.” Narita emphasised, “We wanna know how you’re doing in romance department.”</p>
<p>Kageyama and Hinata’s bickering has blurred into the background, and Yamaguchi fell asleep on Tsukishima’s shoulder and the taller male put on his red headphones. So the rest of the third years and second years’ eyes were all on him. The second years in particular seemed intrigued. Narita and Kinoshita gave him looks of curiosity, even Ennoshita seemed amused at the escalation of this topic. Tanaka’s excitement was the most obvious out of the five, with his eyes sparkling and his hands cupping his cheeks, waiting patiently for an answer from Asahi. Suga and Daichi just stared at him in concern, Daichi was waiting at any moment to tell their teammates to knock it off, although so far the taller male hasn’t given a signal.</p>
<p>But it seemed that Noya was the most interested at whatever Asahi’s answer was going to say. His big eyes widened even more in anticipation, but that was all he could tell from his expression. The rest of his face was...unreadable. Or at the very least Asahi couldn’t understand what it was. The meaning behind his ever exuberant yet completely silent look remained incredibly unclear to Asahi.</p>
<p>“Come on, you guys, I’m not exactly that type of person...”</p>
<p>“Asahi-san, no offense but you don’t seem like the kind of guy who doesn’t care about this stuff.” Tanaka said, “And you get flustered easily. I think you seem like that kind of person more than any of us.”</p>
<p>“Tanaka—“ “Maybe minus me. But still, you get the point.” Tanaka cups his own face a little tighter, “You just seem like a romantic.”</p>
<p>“Plus, I bet you have a lot of admirers.” Ennoshita mused, “You do exude the upperclassmen vibe. Maybe even more so than Daichi.”</p>
<p>See, now, when it came it his self-image, he was very quick to call bullshit, “<em>No way</em> that’s true.” He let out a forced chuckle.</p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t it be?” Kinoshita asked, and it was a casual question, but Asahi felt pressed to answer it.</p>
<p>“I don’t know....” Asahi says shyly, playing with his hair, “I just don’t seem like the type of guy who people would be attracted to.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about, Asahi-san?” Ennoshita rolls his eyes, “Of course you’re an attractive guy. You’re tall, and you’re a senior.”</p>
<p>“Seems to be an overly general criteria for men nowadays, huh?” Asahi meant for this to be a joke, but all his teammates (minus the first-years, who were in their own separate world) stared at him with eyes of concern. “What?”</p>
<p>“Asahi, stop bringing yourself down.”</p>
<p>“I’m not.” Asahi tries to rebut Suga’s request as casually as he could, “I just don’t think I’m…dating-material? If that makes sense.”</p>
<p>“No, actually, it <em>doesn’t</em> make sense.” Noya finally speaks up, he was sitting up and his voice was filled with equal parts anger and concern. “And it’s <em>not</em> true.”</p>
<p>“Come on, I know what the other students say about me.” He’s thought about this so much that his voice no longer breaks when he’s speaking about it, “That I’m a gang member? Or a thirty year old who can’t seem to graduate. I don’t plan on changing anything about me for <em>to their liking</em> but…”</p>
<p>“Asahi that isn’t your fault.” Daichi says quite sternly, “Kids are just really mean.”</p>
<p>“Spoken like a true adult.” Tanaka sneers, slightly lightening up the tense aura in the room, “Asahi-san, you should let me know next time someone makes some batshit rumors about you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Tanaka will for sure beat their ass.” Kinoshita agreed, “Plus I’ve been itching to watch another school brawl. Or one of us getting in trouble again.”</p>
<p>“Asahi.” Suga says, with no playfulness or humor laced in his voice, he and Daichi finally sitting up, “Don’t beat yourself up for other students being assholes to you. Daichi’s right, you’re not the one to blame and you shouldn’t have to be the one to adjust or feel guilty about it. No more of that negative goatee.”</p>
<p>Asahi chuckles, for real this time, at Suga’s pout after that last sentence, “Okay fine. I’ll just leave it to the fact that I don’t have the confidence, conventional visuals and most of all the mindset to even have that in mind right now, but I won’t do anything about it and continue being your ace with no problems at all. Nobody, to my knowledge at least, seems interested in me. I <em>won’t</em> think about why, and I <em>won’t</em> let that stop me from performing my best as a member of this team. Is that okay?”</p>
<p>Suga and Daichi aren’t convinced. Suga’s eyes even narrow at him and for a second there was a spike of fear in Asahi’s chest. Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita all gave sounds of sympathy, Tanaka had just offered an equally sympathetic smile. And Asahi didn’t even want to look at Nishinoya and how he reacted.</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me.” Kageyama says out of nowhere, and suddenly all eyes are on him.</p>
<p>“Bakageyama!! Stop being so rude!! Asahi-san was at a vulnerable state, you’re not considering others’ feelings <em>again!!!</em>” Hinata scolded.</p>
<p>“What??? Didn’t he just say he wasn’t going to do anything about what people thought about him <em>and</em> he wasn’t going to have any issues as our ace?? I’m <em>admiring his strength</em>.”</p>
<p>“That wasn’t the point, dumbass!!”</p>
<p>“Oh like you even knew what the point <em>was</em>, boke!!!”</p>
<p>“Would you stop using the same comebacks???”</p>
<p>“Only if you stop contradicting everything I say!!”</p>
<p>“Idiot!!”</p>
<p>“Boke!!”</p>
<p>And the moment was over. After that…<em>spectacle</em> from their lovely freaky duo, everyone got up and packed their things. Many of the second-years left first, giving Asahi pats on the shoulder or pats on the back before they headed out. Tanaka even gave him a suffocating hug and a witty remark, <em>“If it’s any consolation, you resemble Jesus Christ. So no matter what happens, you’re still a divine being who can walk on water and we are lucky to have a God on our team.” </em></p>
<p>Asahi found that…to be oddly reassuring. <em>Heartwarming</em>, even.</p>
<p>Tsukishima and Yamaguchi seemed to have already left and he didn’t notice. Suga and Daichi were exiting next, but not before Daichi offered a warm, surprisingly consoling smile to Asahi and nothing else. No lectures or anything.</p>
<p>“We’ll talk about this later.” Suga said. <em>There it is.</em> “via video call.”</p>
<p>“Yes, mom.”</p>
<p>Suga huffed playfully and the two finally strode out, hands intertwined. Hinata and Kageyama insisted that they stay behind to practice. It was still a mystery how they could keep playing after that tiring afternoon, but at the same time it surprised absolutely nobody at this point. Given the two’s different yet still equally <em>oblivious</em> take on the previous situation, they still greeted goodbye to everybody else with no problem.</p>
<p>Asahi was about to head off as well, when he felt a hand grip on his arm, “Asahi-san.”</p>
<p>Asahi’s eyes closed for a moment and let out a deep sigh that he prayed was silent enough for Noya not to notice, and then turned around, “Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Can we talk? Please?” There was no upbeat or enthusiastic tone that came with his question, it was serious and almost stern. It was very obviously going to be about what he said earlier and Asahi <em>really</em> didn’t want to have this conversation <em>again</em>. Because talking about it too much might actually make him cry today.</p>
<p>But he complied, because he realized how much worse it would be since Noya would probably lash out, “Okay, sure.”</p>
<p>“Let’s head over there.” Noya’s head motions to the grassy area outside the path between the school building and the court. And Asahi does what he’s told, it only takes a few steps along with a few seconds of uncomfortable silence and he is now standing face-to-face with Nishinoya.</p>
<p>“What did you wanna talk about...?” Asahi asked carefully, hand slowly reaching for the nape of his neck.</p>
<p>“So I didn’t like anything you said back there.” Nishinoya claims pretty abruptly that even if Asahi saw this coming from a mile away, he was caught off guard, “I thought that every word that came out of your mouth was incredibly infuriating and I think I should give you the courtesy of knowing why.”</p>
<p>Nishinoya’s surprising choice of words had only left Asahi in more shock.</p>
<p>“Uhh—“</p>
<p>“And this isn’t in a way that’s like <em>‘oh, I don’t agree with what you were saying and it ticked me off</em>’,” Noya mimicked, “It is a much more<em> passionate</em> hatred towards the words you chose to describe yourself with. That every time I replay the conversation in my head, my blood just <em>boils</em>, Asahi-san.”</p>
<p>“Noya, its okay—“</p>
<p>“In what world do you think putting yourself down like that is okay?” Nishinoya raised his voice, but saw that Asahi was startled at the sudden surge of strong emotions, and tried calming his tone, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you, I’m just trying to find a way to let you know how awesome you actually are.”</p>
<p>“I think that what I said goes past as an ace—“</p>
<p>“I know that.” Noya continues to interrupt the taller male in front of him, “And I do think you’re awesome way past being an ace. You have an astounding personality and you’re so respectful and kind to everyone you know. You have so much determination and you’re intelligent and hardworking. You don’t give yourself enough credit for how much you’ve accomplished outside of volleyball.”</p>
<p>Asahi’s heart fluttered at the wave of boisterous compliments that he’d received all at once from such an aggressive voice. But he wasn’t just going to let his guard down. No, he wasn’t gonna be stupid and have his hopes up like that. <em>Noya was simply being a good friend, it wasn’t going to be any deeper than that</em>. Nishinoya took a deep breath and looked like he was about to say something important, but it was Asahi’s turn to cut him off,</p>
<p>“I just...I don’t feel seen. In a way that really really matters to me. And I know it's wrong but I find ways to blame myself and....”</p>
<p>Nishinoya pauses, but was soon eager in his next few sentences, “Well whatever way this thing makes you feel like you’re incomplete, it shouldn’t matter at all. Because you mean a lot to Daichi and Suga, and Hinata looks up to you so much. And don’t even get me started on <em>me!</em>”</p>
<p>“But—“</p>
<p>“But what?”</p>
<p>Asahi finally felt the blood rush into his head and he bit back, “But you’re in love with Shimizu. So while I am so grateful for everything you’ve done for me, would you please excuse the fact that <em>on some level</em> it makes me feel like shit?”</p>
<p>Nishinoya’s face falters, but his eyes go wide. In the back of his head, Asahi yells at himself mentally for being so forward. But overall he was relieved that he was, in a sense, no longer suffocating. It was good to take that all out, he thought, so he didn’t have to think about the consequences of his actions and how Noya would see him now.</p>
<p>“Sorry......it wasn’t supposed to come off like that...” Asahi still manages to say out of courtesy.</p>
<p>“You think I’m in love with Kiyoko-san?”</p>
<p>“Not think, <em>know</em>. I may have feelings for you but that doesn’t make me an idiot. Anyone with eyes and or ears could see it.” Asahi doesn’t know where he’s getting all this confidence from, but he’s actually kinda proud of himself, “Actually...me being an idiot and in love with you might fall under the same category—“</p>
<p>“I guess I <em>did</em> make it sound that way……” Nishinoya twiddled with his fingers, avoiding to make direct eye contact and looking anywhere but at Asahi directly (making him all sorts of confused), “So I uhh…shouldn’t blame you for thinking that…”</p>
<p>“W-Wait— thinking what?”</p>
<p>“W-Well I do joke around a lot…” A nervous chuckle escapes Noya’s mouth, a sight Asahi never expected to see, much less to be directed at him. “Not that my feelings for Kiyoko weren’t serious, but…”</p>
<p>“But what, Noya?” Asahi lets out tiredly, as he didn’t want to drag this conversation even more.</p>
<p>“I’m not in love with Kiyoko.” Asahi blinks a few times, his thought process coming to a complete halt. His soul almost left his body if he didn’t forcefully shove it back down and became instantly skeptical, “Uh huh……?”</p>
<p>“No— Asahi-san, I’m not kidding.” Noya tries, but his taller teammate doesn’t look the least bit convinced so he pushes the subject further, “what I feel for Kiyoko-san isn’t love. It’s just a crush. I am bisexual, but it isn't like love love for her.”</p>
<p>Now this caught Asahi’s attention, despite him still being incredibly suspicious of Noya’s out-of-character behavior, “So those are completely different situations….”</p>
<p>“Yeah!” Noya exclaimed, not paying any mind to Asahi's skeptical tone, “Kiyoko is amazing. She’s beautiful, she’s cold, she’s strong and she’s fierce and I idolize her. But I’m not <em>in love</em> with her, Asahi.”</p>
<p>Asahi just stares wordlessly at Noya. Not knowing what to say for what seemed like hours. When he finally gained the composure, he was about to apologize for misunderstanding the situation when once again, Noya finds a way to beat him to it.</p>
<p>“Honestly, if there’s anyone I’m actually in love with…” Nishinoya takes a deep breath, finally looking Asahi in the eye when he says with his full chest, “It’s <em>you.</em>”</p>
<p>Asahi is certain that his heart stops at that very moment. He’s surprised he didn’t physically collapse on the spot, hearing those words ring in his ears. His brain feels like it’s on overdrive and time was no longer relevant. He’s probably caught the most off guard than anyone in the world. However, he was eventually reminded that time was still relevant, and he realizes how deafening the silence was in reality.</p>
<p>So naturally, his first reaction to this would be as you would expect, “…is this a joke?”</p>
<p>“<em>What?</em>” Nishinoya says quite outrageously, like he didn’t expect Asahi to say something like that. But Asahi genuinely didn’t believe him. He felt bad but he was absolutely sure that there was no way that Nishinoya actually meant what he said.</p>
<p>“Are you actually being serious…?” Asahi narrows his eyes and says slowly and with caution, still not convinced but also not wanting to infuriate the shorter male, “If this is a prank, you chose the wrong person to deal with right now and the shittiest of timings.”</p>
<p>“Asahi-san, I wouldn’t joke about something like this.” Noya really sounds like he’s being genuine, but Asahi’s disbelief of everything that he just said is much more overpowering.</p>
<p>“There’s <em>no way</em> that you actually like me too.” Asahi points out, “Unless this is you trying to make me feel better…then,” Asahi rubs the back of his neck again, “Nishinoya I hate to be the one to tell you, but this is going a <em>little</em> bit too far...”</p>
<p>“No, Asahi-san, listen to me.” Nishinoya put two of his hands on Asahi’s broad shoulders and gripped them tight. He was a little small for that action and his arms were much more elevated upwards, but he still made sure he had his point across despite the slightly awkward setup, “Being in love with someone goes <em>way</em> deeper than having a crush on someone, right?”</p>
<p>Asahi could only nod, he didn’t know what to do or even how to move normally at the current situation. “I am so stupid around Kiyoko-san. She’s so intimidating in a very attractive way, and being noticed by her is like absolute heaven. But I don’t want to date her, I don’t want to marry her and I don’t mind if we drift apart over the years because I never felt a strong connection to her outside this school boy crush.” Nishinoya was really pouring his feelings out, and Asahi so genuinely wants to believe him but was afraid of getting his hopes up only for it to be crushed to a pulp. He was so used to said feeling, after all. “But Asahi, it’s different with you. I know it sounds like bullshit but hear me out.”</p>
<p>Asahi decides to do so, but doesn’t have to actually tell Noya that and lets him continue,</p>
<p>“When I’m with you, I feel so much enthusiasm and adrenaline and all those giddy feelings, but it’s so much more. Your performance on the court is so…<em>captivating.</em> I know that isn’t something that can automatically put on the same category of being in love with someone but should know, playing volleyball with you changed my life. I always feel so much pride when I’m on the court with you...that I don’t want to play a match if you aren’t there.” Noya’s trying his absolute best trying to find the right words, and despite everything Asahi appreciates him for at least that, “Because I don’t just love you for your attractive height, your attractive build and your <em>even more attractive face</em>.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Cue furious blushing from the tall awkward receiver of this message.</em>
</p>
<p>“I’m so comfortable with you. You’re such a great friend, like you’re pretty shitty to yourself but with you’re…pretty much <em>immaculate</em> with everyone else in your life. Kiyoko looks like an angel, sure, but Asahi, you <em>are a goddamn angel.</em> And beyond all this attraction stuff, you’re my friend too. And you’re really good at being my friend and real fuckin’ incredible being my teammate. You’re so supportive and unconditionally respecting of others, you don’t judge me no matter how stupid I get. And I can talk about absolutely <em>anything</em> with you, because I know I can be myself around you and not have to adjust because of how understanding you are. Plus when you’re really in love with someone, shouldn’t you be friends with them first? Or at the very least know them well.”</p>
<p>And suddenly Asahi can’t find any words in his vocabulary. He did not expect it to go this way and he certainly never expected Nishinoya to say things like that to him. If this was still a prank, Nishinoya wouldn’t be the type to drag something on like this for this long or this deep so he can cross that possibility off his head. But he still can’t seem to wrap his head around it all.</p>
<p>“So you should understand why I would be so pissed off after you said all those awful things about yourself. Because not only are they not true but everything that you said you didn’t like about yourself is what I happen to <em>like</em> about you.”</p>
<p>Asahi’s heart was beating so fast, and he was pretty sure he let out a soft but pretty audible gasp because it really sounded like he meant what he was saying. It really really did and Asahi couldn’t believe his own eyes <em>and</em> ears.</p>
<p>“Who cares if people think you look like a gangster? because I find it <em>real fucking cool</em>. Nobody’s gonna harass you on the streets, and people in school probably think you did some pretty badass stuff and they’re just being jealous about it.”</p>
<p>The giant of the two chuckled, the warm smile never leaving his face. Whether he still doubted it or not, that made him feel better. So far the best most reassuring part of this entire upside down roller coaster conversation.</p>
<p>“Asahi, I love you. And I know you don’t believe that, but I do. I like Kiyoko-san, but I love you. Because of who you are as my teammate, my schoolmate, my friend, and as my solace.” Asahi really liked the sound of that. That he was Noya’s solace. He didn’t even think the libero knew what that word meant. “I was actually going to tell you that when I called you over here. About how much I hated what you said, because of how much I love you.”</p>
<p>At this point, Asahi had just stopped working...entirely, still unable to process the turn of events. He was expecting to feel like shit, Noya try to talk him out of it and fail, but not for him to feel like shit, confess to Noya, and then actually get these feelings <em>reciprocated</em>. And the shorter male is staring at him with stars in his eyes, with the same anticipation from a while ago when Narita asked Asahi that golden question, only his feelings and intentions now were very much clear.</p>
<p>“Asahi-san? Aren’t you gonna say anything....?”</p>
<p>“So you’re actually <em>actually</em> in love with me? Like not as a joke, not as a short term, experiment kind of thing...” Asahi recounts, because even after all that he <em>still </em>doesn’t want to give in and believe that is actually very much true.</p>
<p>“D-didn’t you hear anything I just said....?”</p>
<p>“No no. No, I did, I did. I-I heard every single bit of it.” Asahi jittered, trying his best to compose himself as Nishinoya’s the one to look at him with the most confused expression (with a dash of some sort of frustration), “I don’t know— it’s just— I just— I’ve been grovelling about this for <em>so long</em> and— and I just never though you would actually feel the same like it was never even a <em>front row possibility</em> for me, and you even expressed your feelings better than I did and—“</p>
<p>Nishinoya eyes flicker in amusement, and he looks at Asahi with the most warm eyes and an even warmer smile like the giant was the cutest being he ever laid his eyes on, shame Asahi couldn’t notice with all this rambling though,</p>
<p>“I— I just never thought I had to let go of the unreciprocated-ness I felt— <em>not that I want to keep these— these shitty feelings </em>because you— you said you liked me back and—“</p>
<p>“Oh, for christ’s sake.” Noya mutters mostly to himself before making a huge stunt and literally throwing himself on Asahi, arms wrapped around his shoulders and legs tightly around his hipbones. Apart from gripping onto Noya’s thighs as a reflex to keep the male from falling off and adjusting his legs so he wouldn’t fall off, Asahi was in no way truly prepared for this. And if that wasn’t enough, Noya had to hold Asahi’s face with his pale, delicate hands and squarely kiss him on the lips.</p>
<p>You probably already get the memo, Asahi was shocked, and his brain stopped working. What was different in this case though was that there was a physical sensation that made his heartbeat alongside all the emotions just go on overdrive, and it was all sorts of overwhelming. <em>But there was no way in hell he wanted to stop</em>. He’s never kissed anyone before, that would mainly be because of the fact that he wasn’t kidding when he thought that he never loved anyone romantically before Noya. So the fact that he’s doing that right now with no experience, with the boy that he loved, yet it felt so right that there was no way that he was actually messing up. It drove him insane, but this was a feeling he wouldn’t mind getting used to. So once his train of thought finally kicked in, he gladly kissed back and his eyes fluttered shut at the practically phenomenal experience, his arms leading its way around Nishinoya’s waist and he could feel the shorter male’s smile at the action.</p>
<p>Eventually, tongues got involved, and they were practically making out outside the court. But neither of them minded. It’s not like Hinata and Kageyama were gonna stop playing anytime soon and there was nobody else outside. They only stopped for air, and because Asahi’s lips were getting just a little bit sore. The two didn’t exchange words until they stopped panting in exhaustion that seemed much more evident than when they were playing in matches, but they remained all over each other.</p>
<p>“So apparently based from what I’ve heard this had become a third-year thing.” Asahi’s the first one to speak, and a fit of laughter escapes from Noya.</p>
<p>“First of all, <em>wow</em>. That was great, and I certainly wouldn’t mind doing that more often.” Nishinoya breathed out once his laughter died out, making Asahi laugh in turn which automatically made Noya smile at the sound, “And for two, how many times do I have to remind you that I love you. Not just like. Those are two different things. But I both like you and love you.”</p>
<p>Asahi smiled so brightly that his eyes smiled as well, and it was the most beautiful of sights to Nishinoya, especially up close, “I love you too. And like you. But love <em>does</em> seem more fitting.”</p>
<p>“I agree. And while I do want this to be an all-day everyday kind of thing...” Noya drawled, fingers continuing to caress Asahi’s face, “I do have one condition for you.”</p>
<p>“And what is that?” Asahi giggled, and Noya was getting frustrated again only because the man who’s quite literally carrying him is just so damn adorable.</p>
<p>“You should promise not to beat yourself up anymore.” Noya says solemnly, “It already makes me feel bad enough that me possibly —or more like <em>impossibly</em>— not liking you back made you doubt yourself and think you weren’t enough. I want you to know you’re amazing just the way you are and that you’re everything I could <em>ever</em> want in a person. You should try loving yourself as much as I love you. I won’t guarantee you’ll succeed, though, because I doubt my love for you has <em>any</em> competition, but you get the point.”</p>
<p>Asahi’s cheeks hurt from how much he’s been smiling, and his heart is just overflowing with love and with happiness, “I promise. I probably <em>am</em> dating material and it’s cool that people think I can beat them up when I literally can’t imagine injuring someone in real life. Even by accident.” He says, and he really means it. Noya knows this and he’s just as overjoyed. “Now as much as I really, <em>really</em> enjoyed this, my body is getting cramped. So it would be great if you came down as we were both supposedly overworked during practice.”</p>
<p>Nishinoya hums in thought, hands still on Asahi’s face, “One last kiss before I get down?”</p>
<p>Asahi just makes a sound of agreement, and their lips collide once again. Asahi still remains insecure about his appearance, and the way he acted, that wasn’t going to wash away in just one night. But now he wants make an effort to change that, not just for Nishinoya but also for Daichi, Suga, and especially for <em>himself</em>. It was going to be gradual, but he knows he’ll get there. A lot of people in his life love him and appreciate him and he wasn’t just going to invalidate all that.</p>
<p>Besides, if Noya appears to love how he looked and how he acted with such passion then Asahi must be doing something right. If the man who he absolutely adores sees him like he’s the entire universe, then maybe there is hope. And maybe he wasn’t so bad himself after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think this took the longest....for me to write....because I really feel for Asahi, yk? We don't talk about him enough...and I think that we should. </p>
<p>And look, I know the first two chapters were very much of an angst, hurt and comfort-ish kind of theme, but the remaining chapters are actually going to be a lot more humor-based!! The next chapter in particular is gonna have some angst, but there’s gonna be more humor and fluff down to it than usual and then the other two are gonna have almost no angst at all shdjdj</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ahh, yes, the Gay Ladies Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oikawa has an army of girls who love and admire him, but he only has eyes for one...grumpy best friend of his.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I am posting these all at once. I was already finished with the entire series since I decided to write them all before posting so I wouldn't keep you guys waiting. This chapter was really fun to write since IwaOi has been my top Haikyuu ship since 2015 or 2016. They have a very special place in my heart.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa scowls at the picture he’s looking at on his phone. He was scrolling through Instagram at the cafeteria table, completely during out whatever Mattsukawa and Hanamaki were gossiping about across him.</p>
<p>He’s bestowed upon the sight of Refreshing-chan sitting next to Karasuno’s captain in what seemed to be a booth at a ramen place, one hand holding the phone taking said picture and the other on Sawamura-chan’s back. They sitting across Karasuno’s ace and libero and photo was posted last night with the caption “double date~” accompanied by red and pink heart emojis.</p>
<p>This was partly his fault for being friends with Refreshing-chan on Instagram, but he couldn’t help but feel petty at the fact that not one, but<em> two</em> couples in Karasuno ended up with the boy they liked before he did. And he was certain he was going to find love before any of those losers. And he was partially right. Except for the fact that he was behind when it came to acting on said love. He cursed himself at that stupid loophole.</p>
<p>He was supposed to be dating Iwaizumi now, but the beautiful irony through Oikawa’s cocky and brash personality just overflowing with charisma and confidence, was that he just couldn’t find the right words or the right time to tell his childhood best friend that he finds him smoking hot, he wants to hold his biceps, kiss him senseless and hug him like there’s no tomorrow. <em>So much for being a smooth talker.</em></p>
<p>Oikawa switched off his phone and let out an audible groan, “Stupid Karasuno third years and their...<em>libido</em>.”</p>
<p>Both Mattsukawa and Hanamaki turned their heads to their captain, before taking a swift glance at each other, and then eyeing his distressed state again. No words were exchanged during this series of actions.</p>
<p>“Care to explain, captain?” Hanamaki manages to speak up, Mattsukawa doesn’t say anything to add up to that, but he stares at Oikawa with the same expression.</p>
<p>“Karasuno managed to beat me on the volleyball court <em>and</em> on the dating field. What kind of air do they breathe over there??” Oikawa huffs in overly exaggerated exhaustion. Mattsukawa sighs,</p>
<p>“I’m telling you, just ask Iwaizumi out already. Even if he doesn’t like you back, —<em>which I wouldn’t believe for one bit because he’s emotionally constipated, not stupid</em>—, he still cares about you enough as a friend to not ruin what you already have. You grew up together, he doesn’t seem like the type of person who would drop his best friend just because said best friend wanted to get into his pants.”</p>
<p>“Mattsun!! You didn’t have to word it like that!!” The brunette pouted.</p>
<p>Hanamaki simply chuckled, “It’s not like you’re subtle about it, anyways. Your way of banter with him can so easily be classified as straight-up <em>flirting.</em> Iwaizumi-san is just too hard-headed to see something <em>so obvious</em>.”</p>
<p>Hanamaki and Mattsun have known about Oikawa’s apparently long-time crush on his best friend Hajime Iwaizumi even before Oikawa himself. They were all childhood friends, but Iwaizumi and Oikawa knew each other longer. Actually, Mattsun and Makki were the ones who pointed Oikawa’s crush out to Oikawa, supposedly as a joke at first. But as soon as realization dawned on Oikawa regarding how he felt for Iwaizumi, he was a goner. He still acted the same to Iwaizumi, constantly annoying him and fighting with him about absolutely anything to his amusement. While Hanamaki and Mattsun stared from afar like they were watching a bunch of animals at the zoo. It was infuriating to see Oikawa so scared about something he really shouldn’t be scared about because of how so arrogant and flamboyant his entire existence was supposed to be. It was out of character for Oikawa but hey, more excuses to make fun of him should be considered a win for Mattsun and Makki. </p>
<p>“Well it’s not like he’s making it any easier for me <em>either,</em> Makki-chan!” Oikawa pointed out in perfect Oikawa fashion. But as usual, being used to their captains dramatic ass, the other side of the table is quick to rebut through Mattsun this time.</p>
<p>“That is once again, <em>your fault</em>. You’re so void of your real emotions that he doesn’t know how to act sincere around you because you like to poke fun at everything. So his ego tells him to bite back. And let’s not forget the fact that you’re quite literally the <em>definition</em> of mixed signals.”</p>
<p>Oikawa couldn’t even deny that claim, there was too much factual evidence backing it up, “That’s who I am, Mattsun. If Iwaizumi doesn’t accept that part of me, then he can’t be with me at <em>all.</em>” He even crossed his arms for dramatic effect.</p>
<p>Makki sighed, clearly having to deal with too much of this already today, “Of course he’ll accept that part of you. He’s stuck around for this long, hasn’t he?” He noticed Oikawa glaring at him before he decides to resume, “But you should be the one to make the first move because of this, and make sure he knows you’re actually being genuine about all this and you aren’t just joking around. I know you can, I’ve seen you be genuine at least twice the entire time I’ve known you.”</p>
<p>“Also, he might think you’re straight. So you might need to have that cleared out to him.”</p>
<p>Oikawa face contorted and he looked at Mattsun like the man was insane, “What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“You have an entire fan club full of girls in and outside Aoba Johsai who follow you around, Oikawa. Your locker has at least two new love letters in it everyday and you even had a girlfriend in first-year. I’m just saying in case he got the wrong idea about all that.”</p>
<p>Oikawa groaned, but gave in albeit reluctantly, “<em>Fine.</em>” He says simply to please Mattsun because there was no way Iwaizumi, his <em>best friend</em> would actually think Oikawa was straight. He had way too much faith in his Iwa-chan to assume he thought Oikawa Tooru was attracted to women. They never explicitly talked about each others’ sexuality but Oikawa had just thought it was a given that he was one dramatic gay disaster. All the more did this motivate the pretty setter to set things straight (or…gay would be more accurate) with the buff ace. “I’ll figure something out later, okay?”</p>
<p>“Figure what out?”</p>
<p>Speak of the muscular, frustratingly handsome devil.</p>
<p>While on the inside, Oikawa Tooru felt like screaming, he was at this point a natural at putting up a calm, rather suave facade, “Iwa-chan! Nice if you to finally show up~”</p>
<p>“Shut up, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi scowled, “The line for the omelettes was long today.”</p>
<p>“Oikawa was just complaining about the fact that all three third years from Karasuno got themselves into relationships before he did.” Mattsun says, actually contributing to the conversation.</p>
<p>“Oh?” Iwaizumi wonders out loud, making his way to sit next to Oikawa like he does every lunch period (even in the times they were fighting), “I knew Daichi and Sugawara were dating, but I didn’t know about Azumane. I assume he’s with the tiny libero of theirs?”</p>
<p>“According to Oikawa’s Instagram feed.” Makki sneers in a half mocking tone, sending a teasing look to Oikawa who only responds with another pout.</p>
<p>“That’s nice. I’ll be sure to congratulate him as well when I have the chance.”</p>
<p>“God, you’re speaking like Ushiwaka.” Oikawa groans, “And you’re really gonna congratulate them instead of consoling me? <em>I’m</em> the one who doesn’t have a significant other yet, even if I so clearly deserve to be in one more than any of them.”</p>
<p>“Have you ever considered that maybe you’re too much of an asshole to be in a relationship, assholekawa??”</p>
<p>“Rude, Iwa-chan!! But you’ve added an addition to your list of petnames for me, so I’ll let it slide.” Oikawa chirped.</p>
<p>“You’re such a piece of shit.” Iwaizumi grumbled while viciously stabbing the sausages on his plate of food with his fork, and Oikawa stared at that face, eyebrows furrowed and lips frowned, like it was the dreamiest sight he had ever laid eyes upon. Iwa-chan was so handsome when he was angry, Oikawa thought. Even when the anger was directed to him 90 percent of the time, Oikawa always found himself staring at his face with hearts in his own eyes, unbothered as Iwaizumi’s blood would definitely be boiling during most of those circumstances.</p>
<p>It was a comfortable silence afterwards. Oikawa glances at Makki and Mattsun, who both motion to Iwaizumi, signaling him to make his move. Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi again, almost getting lost in his visuals again before snapping back and looking at the other pair once more, mouthing ‘now?’ It was their turn to look at each other for a split second before turning back to Oikawa and furiously nodding.</p>
<p>Oikawa took a deep breath. He decided he wasn’t going to overthink this because it would make him nervous. And he really doesn’t know if he wants people to keep reliving him shyly confessing in the future. So he came to the conclusion of thinking about what he was going to say on the spot. If he could compliment Iwaizumi on the court relentlessly, then this shouldn’t be an issue for him.</p>
<p>“Iwa-chan—“</p>
<p>“<em>O-Oikawa-senpai!</em>”</p>
<p>Oikawa sighed and turned around to see a group of second-years a few feet away from their table. So the group of girls wouldn’t bombard his teammates, the brunette stood from his seat and walks towards the crowd of female students, greeting them all politely. They were doing all sorts of things, confessing their love for him, complimenting his looks and his performance on the court, giving him love letters. He does his best to thank all of them and politely reject those who were confessing to him, even if on the surface of his head he was annoyed at this terribly inconvenient interruption. But he did his best and succeeded at not taking it out on any of the girls.</p>
<p>He’s taller than all the girls, so even as he gets surrounded, he can peek at the table to see what was going on. He frowned when he saw that Iwaizumi had left, leaving his food untouched (but later eaten by Makki and Mattsun). He missed his chance. For now, at least. Oikawa was annoyed at his failed first attempt, but that only gave him motivation to try even harder next time. Which was<em> right after class.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa mentally cursed at the circumstance of some of his fangirls appearing the moment he was about to confess to Iwaizumi. It was just a surge of bad luck. But Oikawa Tooru was never the type to just surrender. He was a stubborn little bitch and he’s grown to embrace it and consider as one of his strengths. That, and being able to catch up to Iwaizumi taking a jog exiting school. Due to their loss against Karasuno, they didn’t really have practice everyday anymore. It pained Oikawa, but he’s trying to gradually come to terms with it.</p>
<p>
  <em>(He wouldn’t have a chance if Iwaizumi was jogging jogging, but Oikawa has Iwa’s gorgeous thighs to blame for that)</em>
</p>
<p>“Iwa-chan!!” Oikawa nearly tripped on his knees, trying to keep the same pace as his friend.</p>
<p>“Jesus, Asskawa, watch where you’re going.” Iwaizumi slows down so he and Oikawa would be on the same level.</p>
<p>“I thought we were walking home together.” The two slowed down to walking at this point. Iwaizumi was all sweaty, but Oikawa didn’t want to play the details in his head, or else his cheeks would go red and his cover would be blown before he got to say anything he wanted to.</p>
<p>“Well, you’re a slow piece of shit. Did you think I was joking when I said one of these days I was gonna be leaving you because of how long you take?” Iwaizumi breathed out. There wasn’t exactly any humor in his tone, but Oikawa still chuckled.</p>
<p>“Fine. I’ll fasten my pace, start sprinting the whole way, just for you~” Oikawa singsonged. It wasn’t as a joke, although he was pretty sure Iwaizumi was gonna think otherwise.</p>
<p>“Do you really need to be such a nuisance all the time?” Iwaizumi grunted, only further proving his point.</p>
<p>The walk was silent afterwards. Usually most of their walks home consisted of Oikawa complaining about something. <em>Or someone</em>, mostly Tobio, Hinata Shoyou but most especially Ushijima (who apparently got together with that redhead blocker from his team. Oikawa complained about that topic alone for an <em>entire week</em>, to Iwa’s and just generally the entire team’s expense) But Oikawa was dead quiet, trying to figure out what to say that doesn’t sound like word vomit or make him look like an idiot. He’s currently panicking in his head, because he hated having awkward silences with Iwaizumi, they only reserved this for when they had serious fights (yes, they still walk home together despite almost punching each other in the face, it’s their thing). Before Oikawa could say anything, though, Iwaizumi beats him to it,</p>
<p>“What’s on your mind?” Iwaizumi sighs. And Oikawa thought the best way to respond to this, was how he naturally responded to pretty much everything,</p>
<p>“Why would you assume that, Iwa-chan? There’s nothing in my mind.”</p>
<p>“Well you’re not wrong about that.” Iwa snorted, causing that infamous pout to form on Oikawa’s lips, “You obviously want to say something. So stop being a coward and just say it.”</p>
<p>“You all word your sentences so weirdly.” Oikawa muttered, before turning to see Iwaizumi silently waiting for his response. He was almost in a trance of just staring at Iwaizumi’s not-angry face (which was such a beautiful, charming and extremely rare sight). He blinked a couple times and sighed, looking away from Iwaizumi and towards the direction they’re walking at.</p>
<p>“Do you think I’m a heterosexual, Iwa-chan?”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi’s relaxed face was very short-lived, and was replaced by a face of utter confusion and for a moment it was silence once again. Oikawa’s face tilted slightly in anticipation of what his answer might be. Iwaizumi then settles for a face still remaining with confusion, but also a little bit of concern.</p>
<p>“…are the boys in the baseball team talking shit about you again?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>The somewhat strong look is replaced by a look of exasperation, “Seriously, those guys can’t catch a fucking <em>break</em>.” Iwaizumi groans, resting a hand on his temple, “Next time I see them, my fist is gonna roundhouse slam them off the window of a second story building.”</p>
<p>While the thought of Iwaizumi Hajime beating up some preppy varsity boys conjured into Oikawa’s head from its sheer <em>hotness,</em> he’s reminded that he has a main point.</p>
<p>“No no, don’t beat anyone up. Nothing happened with them, I swear.” Oikawa reassures, and he swears he hears the raven-haired male mutter “<em>next time</em>” under his breath, “I’m just curious to what you think.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow, “Do you think I’m straight?” Oikawa adds.</p>
<p>“Yeah……..?” Iwaizumi replies unsurely, you could practically <em>smell</em> the confusion in his tone.</p>
<p>“But why?” Oikawa pushes further, not one bit helping with how contorted Iwaizumi’s face looked at the moment.</p>
<p>“Like you want me to enumerate or...”</p>
<p>“<em>Yes</em>.” Oikawa nodded eagerly, and Iwaizumi meant that as a joke. But it seemed that Oikawa was now the one who didn’t seem to take the hint.</p>
<p>“Well for one, that...girlfriend you had back in first-year.......” Iwaizumi doesn’t know what to do with the fact that Oikawa was staring at him so intently.</p>
<p>“But boys don’t have to be straight…to have had girlfriends, right?” Oikawa continues to stare at Iwaizumi like there was something on his face, and the latter gets weirdly self-conscious.</p>
<p>“What are you getting at, Dumbasskawa??”</p>
<p>“That’s another nickname!!” Oikawa even made the bold move of aggressively pointing his finger at him, “That’s nine!! <em>Nine nicknames</em> you have for me!!”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi’s cluelessness of the situation started manifesting into the usual frustration, “Going back to my main point, you always talk about impressing girls when we’re on the court? You always tell me off for being stingy because no girls would even think of cheering for me when I’m acting like that.”</p>
<p>Oikawa’s eyes narrow at the realization that Iwaizumi had a valid point. Only Oikawa realized, during the times he was having an internal crisis regarding his sexuality, that this was merely his coping mechanism for his feelings. After all, their friendship was a love-hate sort of thing, it always has been. Since they turned into teenagers, talking about girls had always been an outlet for Oikawa to start silly banters with Iwaizumi. He discovered the reason why he had so much girl talk with Iwa over the years was just so he could find more excuses to make banter with him. Oikawa was at a point where he’d in a way become the people he would make fun of because of how seriously he actually took this.</p>
<p>“And there’s your fanbase, too. Those loyal fangirls you always attend to every practice match and every actual match we play. And it seems like from the way you speak to those girls, one of these days, you’re actually gonna find someone you like.”</p>
<p>Oikawa perks up at the hint of emotion he hears when Iwaizumi says that last sentence. A part of him was cussing at the fact that Mattsun was unfortunately right, but there was also that sliver of hope that maybe he could pull this off that just tugs at this heartstrings. He takes a very evident deep breath and shakes his hands a bit, which the other male unfortunately seems not notice, “Okay, ‘Kawa, where are you going with this?” There’s a twinge of impatience laced in the buff man’s voice.</p>
<p>“That’s <em>ten</em>, now.”</p>
<p>“Oikawa.”</p>
<p>“Okay okay.” Oikawa says hurriedly, but takes his time for the next sentence, “I just…I don’t think I will find someone I like. From those girls I mean.”</p>
<p>“Is it because none of them are seniors?” Iwaizumi jokes bitterly, a complete opposite to the tone Oikawa replies with,</p>
<p>“No it’s because I don’t think I’ll find a girl I like. Maybe <em>ever.</em>”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi hesitates, and there was an expression on his face that Oikawa couldn’t quite read, but was then replaced by a shrug, “Maybe you haven’t found the right girl yet.”</p>
<p>“Or maybe it’s because I love you.”</p>
<p>Both men stop dead on their tracks. In the middle of a convenience store by the side of the road. Iwaizumi looked like all the blood had just been sucked from his body, his feet practically stuck to the ground. They’re both wide-eyed, even Oikawa who had just proclaimed his feelings so surely.</p>
<p>“What?” Iwaizumi’s voice shakes, but there are no tears in his eyes. Just shock.</p>
<p>“I…Oh my god, I actually did it.”</p>
<p><em>“What?”</em> Iwaizumi just presses harder.</p>
<p>“Okay I haven’t had the best way of...showing my affection....”</p>
<p>“<em>No shit!!</em>” Iwaizumi exclaims, throwing Oikawa off for a loop before he continued,</p>
<p>“No no hey!! Hey, <em>listen to me!!</em>” Oikawa waved his hands around a very starstruck and borderline-scarred-for-life Iwaizumi, “I am a little shit. I may be irresistibly charming and talented and witty and generally beautiful but when it came to how I act, I will admit that I can go <em>way</em> out of line.”</p>
<p>“You’re not helping.” Iwaizumi continues to bark, despite the clear panic in his voice being so evident.</p>
<p>“But all those times I was flirting with other girls, <em>god this is gonna sound stupid</em>.” Oikawa muttered, before making yet another bold declaration, “It wasn’t because I liked them, Iwa-chan.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi couldn’t move. Oikawa was almost convinced the man was turned into stone. But under the assumption that his hearing still worked, Oikawa went on, looking down at the ground, “When I asked you if you thought I was straight, it was to see if you didn’t pay attention to me enough because you thought I was straight…or if you knew I was literally too gay to function and you just…had no chance of liking me like that. The truth is…”</p>
<p>He turned to face Iwaizumi again the the latter looking at him diligently, seeming to have already regained some stability, “I don’t like girls, Iwa-chan. I’m not attracted to them. I’m attracted to <em>you</em>.”</p>
<p>There was a sparkling look in Iwaizumi’s eyes, and as much as Oikawa wanted to get lost in them forever he absolutely had to keep going. For the most part, he wasn’t screwing up with any of the words he said, he didn’t feel like crying and even with the adrenaline in his chest was overwhelming and his heartbeat was off the charts he was feeling<span class="Apple-converted-space"> pretty </span>confident. And he intended to keep it that way.</p>
<p>“I had this…fourth grade —no, <em>maybe even preschool</em> mindset that the only way to get your attention was to annoy the living shit out of you. You know, how little boys would pull on little girls’ pigtails because they thought those girls were cute, or literally the premise of every single enemies-to-lovers movie.”</p>
<p>“You turned to rom-coms for<em> real life romantic advice??</em>” Iwaizumi threw a hand in the air as he scolded, but it didn’t have the same weight as it usually did because of how clearly fazed he still was.</p>
<p>“I have a big ass ego, Iwaizumi!! You should know that!” Oikawa exclaimed, “Not to mention the ball of insecurity that it stemmed from. If I’m too vulnerable, people are gonna find a way to tear me apart. It’s better that people think I’m a bitch than for them to see a weak spot that they can use to destroy me and everything I’ve worked so hard for.”</p>
<p>Oikawa realized he may have overstepped a little bit when Iwaizumi’s look softened, but it wasn’t that much evident with the anger still seeping through his face, “You should’ve told me about all this…”</p>
<p>“That’s what I’m doing—“</p>
<p>“I meant about your <em>defense mechanism</em>.” The genuine sternness in Iwaizumi’s voice sent a shiver to Oikawa’s spine, “You should’ve talked to me. I know I have a temper most of the time, but I would have listened. I understand all the pressure you went through and are still going through.”</p>
<p>This was not where Oikawa intended for the conversation to escalate to, but he also remembered that he was going to have to talk to Iwaizumi about this eventually. Since there was a downpour of feelings (mostly only from his end, though. Iwaizumi didn’t show much emotion outside being shocked, angry and concerned. All while either being too loud or too silent. Nothing in between.), he wasn’t going to stop there.</p>
<p>“I’m working on that, Iwa-chan. My mind’s getting much less cluttered since we lost to Karasuno.” Oikawa didn’t mean to make himself sound so miserable, but the wound was still present, “Since then I’ve been making a lot of time for myself. Getting immersed in my thoughts outside volleyball. And then I realized…when I’m not thinking of volleyball, I’m thinking about you. You and your beefy arms, and your golden skin and your spiky ass hair. I get annoyed at how handsome you are like eight percent of the time, so maybe that’s why I like to shit on you in that department. Because you’re <em>that fucking hot</em>.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi does that scoff he usually does when he thinks Oikawa’s being an idiot, but this time it was accompanied by the sight of his cheeks flushed in a pink color.</p>
<p>“But my feelings go past being aroused by your mere presence.” This causes Iwaizumi’s cheeks to redden even more, and if he wasn’t so invested in what Oikawa was saying he would’ve scolded him again. “We’ve been by each other’s side for years. I always knew you were gonna be there, no matter how annoying or how bratty I could get. You would still be there when I set for you, and you would be there to celebrate our victories. I felt like I could do anything because you’d be right next to me. You’ve seen me at my worst, and at my best. Every milestone I ever had, you were there. It doesn’t matter if you have a temper, or if you were aggressive because when it mattered most or even when it didn’t matter at all you were still around, Iwaizumi. And I wouldn't trade that for anything.:</p>
<p>Okay now Oikawa feels like crying, but he holds it in. Because even after everything, he still kept his word to himself that he wasn’t gonna look like a goddamn baby while confessing to Iwaizumi, which now he notices he’s dragged on for way too long, and they had to move a little bit closer to the edge of the sidewalk so people could enter the convenience store. He doesn’t let Iwaizumi speak, whether he intended to respond or not,</p>
<p>“I want to be emotionally intact, and I figured professing my undying love to you, my best friend, right hand man, ace, other half, would be a good start.” Oikawa nodded, “I mean I’m sure you don’t feel the same way, and that I’m just lucky you were able to bear me for this long but I just wanted to tell you that I’m gay—“</p>
<p>“<em>How do you know I don’t feel the same way?</em>” Iwaizumi says with a surprising bite to his tone, it almost sounded accusatory.</p>
<p>Oikawa genuinely doesn’t even know how to cohesively reply to that, “B-Because you’re annoyed by me. You’re always angry with me and stuff, which is valid because I give you a hard time, and it just doesn’t seem like you have feelings for me.”</p>
<p>“Well it didn’t seem like you had feelings for me either, given the bullshit tsundere advice you got from what appeared to be your standard k-drama, yet <em>here we are</em>.” Iwaizumi argued, Oikawa’s eyes went wide open and only the sound of a nervous gulp was heard from his end, “Of course I love you too, Shittykawa. Your tsundere energy may have just been contagious and I coped with my feelings the same way you did. Do you think just because I find you annoying and that you piss me off, I couldn’t love you? Did you ever think to consider that I love you despite, maybe even <em>because</em> of those things?”</p>
<p>It wasn’t that Oikawa had absolutely no hope that Iwaizumi was gonna like him back. But what the fuck?</p>
<p>“B-But…”</p>
<p>“There were times where I was so aggressive towards you not because of your shit personality like usual. But because seeing you around girls pissed me off. Like when you had that first girlfriend, and when you’re always hanging around your fanclub.” Iwaizumi practically ranted, “I thought for sure that I didn’t have a chance. That you were a preppy varsity heterosexual who was never gonna take a second glance at their best friend who was so madly in love with him.”</p>
<p>Oikawa didn’t know that Iwaizumi even thought those things, like they were never into consideration in Oikawa’s head. Much less that it was this deep, too. But most of all—</p>
<p>“Oh dear god, Mattsun was <em>right!</em>” Oikawa groaned, running his fingers through his hair.</p>
<p>“Mattsukawa knows about this?”</p>
<p>“And Hanamaki.” Oikawa says dismissively, “They found out before I did.”</p>
<p>For a moment, the two just stood there in dead silence. They could only hear the wind and maybe a couple cars passing by. They were both looking at the ground. A lot of heavy words were exchanged in such a fast pace, they both needed to take a minute to process everything. That, or because of how dramatic the situation has become, picking up from where they left off would be…a challenge, to say the least.</p>
<p>“So…….what now?” Oikawa tried to salvage the conversation, almost suffocating from the awkward, tense air.</p>
<p>“…Can I kiss you?” Iwaizumi asks softly.</p>
<p>His insides are in a state of peak panic, but Oikawa simply nods in a similarly shy fashion and as if in sync, they both meet halfway for a sweet innocent kiss. They don’t move, at first, both savoring the moment. Oikawa then chooses to place his hands on the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck. The kiss doesn’t last long, and the two slowly pull away, but Oikawa’s hands slowly slide upwards to caress his jaw.</p>
<p>“So….are we….”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Yeah, if that’s okay with you.”</p>
<p>“Of…of course it is. I’d love that very much, Iwa-chan.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi smiles bashfully, and Oikawa is looking forward to seeing this side of him more. They had both agreed they were taking way too damn long on the streets, so they continued their walk home. It was silence again, but it was much more comfortable. It made Oikawa feel warm, especially when Iwaizumi’s hand slowly intertwined with his in the middle of their walk home. Sometimes they would steal glances from each other. Iwaizumi would catch Oikawa staring and smile back, tightening his hold on the brunette’s hand. Said brunette felt butterflies in his stomach when he would see Iwaizumi staring at him with not only rage absent in his eyes, but also love. Oikawa didn’t even notice that they were already in front of his house.</p>
<p>“I’ll walk with you to school tomorrow morning.” Iwaizumi offered. The two barely walked together on their way to school, they only saved that occasion when either of them were running late, but Oikawa didn’t mind adding having another addition to their routine. “Answer your phone tonight too, Asskawa.”</p>
<p>Oikawa giggled, kind of relieved that their dynamic wasn’t going to change much. That was sort a plus, as he was already so accustomed to it. The nicknames weren’t the cutest either, but he’ll find a way to actually convert them into petnames somehow.</p>
<p>“I will.” Oikawa didn’t even attempt to hide the warm smile on his face, “So I’ll see you back here tomorrow?”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi nodded, and they both leaned in for another kiss. It was shorter than the last, and a little awkward with the body movements, but neither parties were complaining. Oikawa felt like he’s tasted the sweetest victory in the form of Iwaizumi’s lips, and the fact that he would be able to do that more often now just made him feel like a winner. Who cares about popularity, or the fanclub for that matter? All he needed was right in front of him.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Iwaizumi agreed, “I love you, Tooru.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, Hajime.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next two...are pretty much almost plotless but still have a plot? If that makes sense? Anyway, you guys can be the judge of that. </p>
<p>I also thought it would be fun to switch the dynamics and make IwaOi the sweet, awkward and innocent love compared to the last two. I may write them in a more intense setting some other time, but for now I wanted to self-indulge in the fluffiness.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akaashi and Kenma are hung up, unable to realize they can't judge someone just by their vibe. no matter how long or how much they already knew about their respective captains.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is gonna follow a slightly different path from the other chapters and even the one after this. And I also wrote this until 5 in the morning so if you notice a vibe of my descent into insanity, just ignore it. I still had a lot of fun.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t wanna ask him out, Kenma.” Akaashi mumbles, head buried in his arms which were folded on top of the table at the coffee shop he and the blonde were currently resting by. It was around 4:15pm, the two had just finished school and decided to meet up at a local café. They settled by a table in the middle of the café, they didn’t want to be too secluded, but the window seat wasn’t very ideal because the sun hurt their eyes. (Mostly Kenma, though. And he has his gaming console to blame for that, even if he has no intention to stop using it)</p>
<p>“I can’t do it.”</p>
<p>“If you say it’s because you think he’s out of your league again, I’m eating your pastry.” Kenma pointed at the untouched danish on a plate that the raven-haired male was so close to hitting with his elbow.</p>
<p>“Go ahead, I’m not even hungry. The thought of Bokuto-san whining about wanting a cheeseburger had entered my mind again, and now food makes me <em>sad</em>.” Akaashi whines, his voice still slightly muffled.</p>
<p>“Since when did you start getting so dramatic?” Kenma takes Akaashi’s statement literally and reaches for the danish Akaashi purchased for himself, since Kenma already finished his slice of apple pie, “You’re supposed to be the rational one of the bunch.”</p>
<p>Akaashi finally lifted his head up to face his shorter companion, “Well would you believe me if I said my calm demeanour was merely a facade, and this is how I’m like in actuality?”</p>
<p>Kenma’s eyes face upwards for a moment and he hums, “No.”</p>
<p>“Then you could say I’ve been contaminated by his drama queen essence.”</p>
<p>Kenma shakes his head in disappointment, “Like we don’t already have enough of that around here.”</p>
<p>Akaashi only manages to make a sound of despair as he rests his chin on his enveloped arms nestling at the circular wooden table. This was happening because Akaashi befriended Kenma after their match against each other before nationals. Akaashi thought he’d seemed nice and knew that he was Kuroo’s best friend, so anyone who could deal with that piece of shit, and since childhood even, was a remarkable human being in his eyes. They’d seen each other a lot before the match, but because of their equally lacking social skills, Kenma was very much isolated when Kuroo was talking to other people (except when Shoyou Hinata came into the picture) and Akaashi only really hung around Bokuto, and by extension, Kuroo.</p>
<p>Even when Akaashi offered to take him out to dinner after their games that day because of that first interaction they had together in the court, the two were extremely awkward and didn’t know how to carry a conversation. It took them a few late night text messages and several more hangouts before they were able to connect better. Akaashi didn’t expect them to click as quickly as they did (in their standards, of course, because in extroverted standards it’s been practically centuries) but the two had very similar personalities and were pretty relieved and even comforted at each other’s calm energy.</p>
<p>(Which, given their usual environment, was something they weren’t exactly used to.)</p>
<p>Eventually Akaashi could allow himself to be vulnerable in front of Kenma, sharing his inner most thoughts and feelings to his fellow second-year setter. It was helpful that he was telling all this to Kenma, because the guy was extremely good at listening. He didn’t give the best advice, most of the times he didn’t even understand what was going on, but he still gave Akaashi a safe space to vent. The latter appreciated this, as close as he was with his teammates, he wasn’t very connected to them on an emotional level.</p>
<p>Plus there was no way he could tell anyone in his team that he head over heels in love with his idiot of an ace.</p>
<p>Actually, Akaashi is pretty sure his first real conversation with Kenma that wasn’t small talk or a sad attempt at trying to clear the awkward atmosphere was talking about Bokuto. He knew he was in love with Bokuto...for a while now. He doesn’t know exactly how it started and when he first realized he was, but he always knew being around Bokuto was the most reassuring yet exhilarating experience he’s ever had in his entire life. Bokuto was a wild and carefree spirit, accompanied with superhuman talent in volleyball and amazing strength. It was never a dull moment with Bokuto Koutarou, whether on or off court. This was due to his eccentric and consistently unpredictable personality, and on many days this stressed Akaashi out, but now he didn’t know how life would be like without constantly hearing the third-year yelling and jumping around. The man’s heart-rate would raise up significantly during a game just as Bokuto starts hyping up the crowd.</p>
<p>(Plus, the dude was shredded. And Akaashi would be lying if he didn’t actually find Bokuto’s absurd hairstyle insanely attractive)</p>
<p>It was unlikely that Akaashi was going to take volleyball professionally, but the memories he made in tournaments, in particular the sets he played for Bokuto were moments he would hold dear for as long as he was alive. Reminiscing on those thoughts made his heart swell so much he didn’t know what to do with himself, so he slowly told Kenma about it.</p>
<p>Thankfully, despite the side comment of <em>“Really? That rowdy bastard?”</em> that came first, he seemed eager to let Akaashi talk about his feelings in depth. Mostly because he’s kept it to himself after all that time and Kenma thought he needed an outlet to be able to let all these thoughts come loose. Letting out all those feelings to someone he wasn’t acquainted with for very long didn’t sit too well with him at first, but in the end Akaashi was just glad the emotional constipation was partially taken care of.</p>
<p>“Besides.” Kenma says out of nowhere, “How can you even say he doesn’t like you back? He always wants your attention, and he easily gets jealous when you so much as <em>look</em> like you’re bonding with someone else.”</p>
<p>“I’m just his sidekick.” Akaashi replies relentlessly, “I’m his wingman. It can’t immediately be used to assume that he like likes me. And I’m pretty sure he’s straight.”</p>
<p>“Why would you assume that he’s straight?” Kenma counters as fast as Akaashi just finished his previous statement.</p>
<p>“I don’t know!! He just....seems like the kind of guy who wouldn’t be straight...” Akaashi says, uncertainty basically spiked into his voice, “He very much seems like a “no homo” kind of dude.”</p>
<p>Kenma scoffs, “That’s absurd.”</p>
<p>“Given that I know you have the same problem with Kuroo, I don’t think it is.” Akaashi argues, and that shuts Kenma up real fast.</p>
<p>See, a detail that was failed to have been mentioned a while ago was that Kenma was going through a similar dilemma as Akaashi. Except it was for his childhood best friend, Kuroo. After silently listening to Akaashi talking about his thing with Bokuto during their first proper conversation, Kenma said he understood what Akaashi was experiencing. And soon he opened up about his own similar experience with Kuroo, the tall, snarky rooster-haired captain of Nekoma’s volleyball team. If Akaashi’s life was forever changed by Bokuto in terms of volleyball, Kenma’s would be the same...but with addition of his overall social life being forever changed by the boy next door who always annoyed him into playing outside as a child.</p>
<p>Kenma had Kuroo to thank for not being a shut-in as he grew older. Sure, it was hard for him to trust other people. Kuroo was a nuisance most of the time, but he was the best, hottest nuisance Kenma has no intention of separating from.</p>
<p>Kenma had always found Kuroo handsome. It was no fanclub, but a lot of girls in their school were definitely attracted to him. And it didn’t help that his personality somehow matched with his godly looks. Now I know what you’re thinking, and yes, Kenma still thinks Kuroo is a little shit. But it doesn’t help that Kuroo could make being a little shit look so hot.</p>
<p>Kenma thought the difference between him and Kuroo and Akaashi and Bokuto was that Kenma really was out of Kuroo’s league.</p>
<p>“So what happened to asking Kuroo about his sexuality?” Akaashi delved onto a new subject, that...didn’t exactly stray far from the last one. “I thought you were gonna do it yesterday?”</p>
<p>The two texted about this last night. Kenma had asked the question out of the blue to Akaashi, and Akaashi convinced him to ask Kuroo if he was gay or at least also attracted to men. It wasn’t a very obvious question that could immediately be connected to Kenma’s very romantic feelings, since it was for the most part an innocent question. And Kuroo didn’t look like the type to be homophobic, especially given his enthusiastic response to Karasuno’s captain finally getting with Karasuno’s substitute setter and vice-captain. It still didn’t stop Kenma from being anxious about it, though. Since they never really talked about this kind of stuff.</p>
<p>“He gave such a high school jock response when I so much as called for his name.” Kenma rolled his eyes, “I decided to just ask him about my hair or something.”</p>
<p>“But <em>we’re</em> high school jocks.”</p>
<p>“No, we are simply dudes in high school who play sports.<em> He</em>,” Kenma pressed his index finger on the wooden table, “is the embodiment of a high school jock.”</p>
<p>Kenma, despite all the good, dreamy thoughts he had about Kuroo, will admit that the senior had some major fuckboy energy. If Kuroo told him that he wasn’t a virgin, Kenma wouldn’t doubt it. There was no innocence, or even subtlety, in Kuroo’s entire personality. He wasn’t a pervert, but he had an insanely dirty mind. And he was always one to smirk mischievously like he had some big secret (the smirk was hot, yes, but that wasn’t the point.)</p>
<p>“So you didn’t ask Kuroo about his sexuality……after about a decade of knowing him……because you think he’s a high school jock?” Akaashi recalled.</p>
<p>“It’s not that easy, ‘Kaashi.” We haven’t talked about this stuff yet. Kuroo isn’t exactly intact with his emotional side all the time. And I have an ego to uphold too!!”</p>
<p>“Like we don’t already have enough of that around here.” Akaashi mumbled, earning a glare from his fellow setter.</p>
<p>“Okay, let’s set one thing…..straight?” Kenma made a slight look of question at Akaashi which disappeared almost immediately, “Whatever. Why do you think Bokuto would reject you?”</p>
<p>Akaashi made a sound that Kenma would assume was a combination of a groan and a sigh, “He just has that kind of personality that wouldn’t like me back. I don’t see him as the type to like boys. Or anything that isn’t volleyball and winning championships. I don’t see a romance part in his story. And even if there was…he really doesn’t seem like a not-straight dude!! I mean—”</p>
<p>Akaashi motioned his hand towards Kenma, “You get my point, right? Do any of the guys we’re in love with seem like the type to be…a non-heterosexual?”</p>
<p>Kenma’s face morphed into what was beginning to look like understanding, “Well for one, I personally don’t see either of them as bottoms.”</p>
<p>“<em>Oh for sure</em>.” Akaashi nods.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, in my case, Kuroo just…has the look of a manga protagonist. Or a main character in a webtoon. I don’t even see him as a second-lead type of guy, he just seems like the kind of dude who would always get the girl. But…” Kenma trails off, “It’s just gonna be a girl. A beautiful, petite girl who admires his strength and who he’s gonna be so very whipped for.”</p>
<p>“Well aren’t you a hopeless romantic.” Akaashi snorts,“But yeah, I get what you mean. But I also have a feeling commitment is out of the question.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god, yeah!!” Kenma exclaims, violently pointing about, “I don’t mean to assume, but don’t you think they’d be the type to just…have one-night stands?? Like I could imagine them partying and bringing girls home all the time and just keeping their roommates up at night with all the noise??"</p>
<p>“Right??” Akaashi says with just as much enthusiasm, “It doesn’t help that they have raw sexual magnetism.”</p>
<p>“<em>Amen</em>.” Kenma grabs his half-full matcha frappe, to clink cups with Akaashi’s dark mocha frappe, “I don’t have an exact body count to how many people Kuroo has slept with, but the world better be fucking ready when I do.”</p>
<p>Akaashi chuckled, taking a sip from his almost-finished drink before resuming his pleasant conversation, “How do you know Kuroo has a body count?”</p>
<p>Kenma almost spit his drink from snorting at the question presented to him, “Well a, the condoms in his bag. The motherfucker isn’t the least bit subtle about that, as straight men are. He practically shows them off so our other teammates can point out that he must be using them for something.”</p>
<p>Akaashi winces, “That’s such a straight-boy thing to do.”</p>
<p>“It is.” Kenma says, with an accompanied and fully intentional voice crack, “And the dirty jokes he makes. The humor is so…..<em>hetero</em>.”</p>
<p>“Ew, does he make lewd comments about boobs and stuff?” Akaashi forms a face full of disgust and negative judgement.</p>
<p>“Nah, thankfully the rooster isn’t a fucking creep.” The pudding-headed boy huffed, “He does make a lot of hole-jokes, though. And don’t even get me started on his ass-talk.”</p>
<p>“Aren’t butts and holes……inclusive of all genders?” Akaashi says this like he doesn’t know what he’s talking about even though he knows damn well that every gender shits, therefore every gender has a butt (no matter how flat).</p>
<p>“Trust me, if I didn’t black out on all those jokes to my convenience, you would understand and practically <em>feel</em> the straightness in his humor.” Kenma shrugged with his lips so close to the straw, before finally sipping on his iced beverage.</p>
<p>“Accompanied with his stupid derp laugh.” Akaashi grimaced. He’s been around Kuroo (along with Bokuto) long enough for the sheer sound to be present in his nightmares, “I’ll give him credit for that, it’s not a straight douchey laugh but it also would not attract women in the slightest.”</p>
<p>“Can you believe I find that shit endearing?”</p>
<p>“You<em> do?"</em>Akaashi says incredulously. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, okay!! Every time I hear it, it just…..gets me all <em>giddy</em> inside?” Kenma says while placing a hand on his stomach and looks like he’s staring off into space while looking at the ground. Akaashi swears the whole energy of this coffee meet is making them high. And being high, off of anything, was not something either of the two felt on a regular, even occasional basis.</p>
<p>“I don’t know if anyone normal would hear that laugh and feel anything other than annoyed or even afraid. You must be very <em>very</em> whipped.” Akaashi pressed on the last very like he was shoving Bokuto and his thick ass down a vent.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s what over four years of emotional constipation will do to ya.” Kenma slurred like he just drank an entire pint of beer, when in reality the poor boy’s probably just drowsy from his green tea, “How long have you known you liked Bokuto-san, by the way?”</p>
<p>“Oh, well it’s no childhood friend feat. We’re not that tight. But I owe him a lot, you know?” Akaashi says a little sadly, “I’ve never really set with any other ace, but when I set with him it’s like…I fully understand why so many people are so invested in volleyball. He makes the experience so phenomenal, and you just so excited whenever he’s in the court. Like, you felt it too, right? When we were against each other?”</p>
<p>“The dude was really loud.”</p>
<p>“But he knows how to make things more exciting, more fun. Ask everyone who was screaming and cheering at the gym when he practically riled everyone in the venue up.” Akaashi smiles, but it’s more to himself than to anyone else, “I’m a bit dull around the edges, but I know the definition of great energy when I see it. And I appreciate it more than I can express. I’m just…really sad that I won’t be able to do this for very long. I don’t want to make volleyball my future because, well, it’s not the same for me as it is for him but…it’s just a bit depressing to think of a day when I won’t be helping Fukurodani’s ace make his dreams come true.”</p>
<p>“Now look who’s <em>very very</em> whipped.”</p>
<p>“Hey I was just being pouring my heart out.” Akaashi pouted.</p>
<p>“The sad energy was bumming me out, I thought I had to do something.” Kenma shrugged, “Plus, when you say “helping Fukurodani’s ace” you obviously mean checking him out while he’s doing his spikes, right?”</p>
<p>“Kozume!!” Akaashi choked, tempted to lean over just to smack the blonde’s arm, “Stop tainting my good memories with Bokuto-san!! I was just getting emotional!!”</p>
<p>“You call it emotional, I call it cheesy.” Kenma sassed back, once again drinking his matcha frappe like it was fucking alcohol. He should give up now, because Akaashi will never see Kenma as a drinker. High on caffeine? probably. Sugar rush? It would be real terrifying but sure. But Akaashi doesn’t believe for one second that Kenma would even be allowed to enter a club. He doesn’t give a shit if Kenma wasn’t even fully developed yet, he couldn’t imagine it happening.</p>
<p>“Why do you even want me to start talking about Bokuto-san’s…physique?” Akaashi asked suspiciously.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I thought that would have been something you found attractive about that guy.” Kenma shrugs, “I mean I can talk about Kuroo’s thighs for hours on end but…again, I have a reputation to uphold. And even if it’s with you, I don’t think I can talk for that long. That sounds more exhausting than a five-set match.”</p>
<p>Akaashi would have to agree with him on that, “Bokuto-san’s thighs are really nice, too. And his shoulders.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, I feel ‘ya. Kuroo’s shoulders are great, really nice and broad.”</p>
<p>“They probably work out a lot. I am almost certain that they have a gym membership.”</p>
<p>“Makes sense. They probably lift a lot of weights and get all sweaty, you know.”</p>
<p>“It would explain why Bokuto’s pecs are almost piercing through his jersey.”</p>
<p>“Or why Kuroo could probably smash a concrete wall if he ever pinned someone to it with one leg.”</p>
<p>It takes a whole minute of processing before they have matching looks of confusion, and as if on cue they look each other in the eye almost simultaneously,</p>
<p>“What the hell just happened…?” Akaashi is the first one to speak.</p>
<p>“…I think we were in some sort of trance.” Kenma just blinks, wide-eyed and looking like a 14 year old boy who saw buttplugs for the first time from googling it, thinking he was just going to see a butt shaped iPhone charger.</p>
<p>The two setters were so centered at talking about liking their captains on the emotional level. It had been the only topic the two could carry on with seamlessly. It wasn’t always very emotional, because Kenma hated that, but they each talked about how much Kuroo and Bokuto meant to them, even if they weren’t experts at showing it. They had a bond over talking about how their crush made their day, or how their crush has such a contagious smile, or argue about who was the more passionate player of the two (Akaashi won this one). So it was probably a given that they would have a bond over gushing at how attractive they found their two best friends slash crushes.</p>
<p>But neither had expected it to go this far, that fast.</p>
<p>Kenma couldn’t even finish sinking all that in when he hears his phone chime. His eyes still stare off into the distance as he’s grabbing it from his jacket pocket, taking a couple of blinks before checking what the notification was from. It turns out it wasn’t a what, but a who. And who else would it be other than Kuroo Tetsurou. Of course. The timing couldn’t have been better. Kenma had decided to use this to distract him from the monstrosity of continuing to dive into that last conversation, reading the text that his best friend had sent him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Kuroo: yo kenma</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Kuroo: where are u</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma took one quick glance at Akaashi, who was still zoned out from everything he just said about Bokuto’s tits, and then back at the text message for a couple of seconds before eventually deciding to reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Kenma: im at the coffee shop across the street from school</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Kenma: w akaashi</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Kuroo: there’s smth i need to talk abt w/ u</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Kuroo: oh great</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Kuroo: bo also wants to talk 2 akaashi abt the same thing</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Kuroo: we’re on our way</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma looked like his life flashed before his eyes, and suddenly that previous conversation with Akaashi was long forgotten. Kuroo didn’t have the same energy in his text messages as usual, despite all those shortcuts he used the way he texted sounded serious. Meaning he wanted to talk to Kenma about something important. And he said Bokuto wanted to talk to Akaashi, too, about the same subject. So this could only mean one thing.</p>
<p>“Akaashi.” Kenma called out, voice shaking at that last syllable.</p>
<p>“Huh?” Akaashi reverted his gaze from nothing in particular to look at Kenma.</p>
<p>“They know. Kuroo and Bokuto. They know about our feelings for them.”</p>
<p>Akaashi snapped out of his traumatized trance so hard, he may have gotten whiplash. His eyes were brimming with anxiety and his jaw felt stuck in place.</p>
<p>“<em>What???</em>” They were lucky the café was almost empty, since that was probably the loudest Akaashi had ever been in his entire life.</p>
<p>“Kuroo said he and Bokuto need to talk to us about something. At the same time. And they’re coming over here right now.” Kenma shakes his hands vigorously, “Shit, Akaashi, they <em>know!!</em> They know and they’re gonna try to reject us without sounding awkward and they’re gonna <em>fail!!</em>”</p>
<p>“They’re gonna talk about how they’re fine with us being gay, and that they’re flattered that we think of them that way and that we find them attractive and stuff but then drop the bomb that <em>‘they’re into chicks’</em> or something just as straight.” Akaashi ran his hands through his hair, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. “They’re gonna spend the next few days trying to make things less awkward, only to make things more awkward. And then they’re gonna try to not be offensive about our sexualities, and then accidentally make offensive jokes to try and clear some air.”</p>
<p>“Oh god, and they’re gonna try to cheer us up by saying we’re still their bros!!” Kenma visibly panics, “Kaashi, they’re gonna call us their <em>bros.</em>”</p>
<p>“This is single-handedly gonna be the most excruciating, most awkward and most <em>heterosexual</em> conversation we’re ever gonna have.” Akaashi concludes, and Kenma is thinking of searching up some plane tickets online so he and Akaashi could flee the country.</p>
<p>“Yo, Kenma, Akaashi.”</p>
<p><em>Too late.</em> Kenma decided he had to wait until this painful interaction was over. And that leaving the country would be their coping mechanism instead of their escape route. The two wince painfully before turning their heads to see both Kuroo and Bokuto heading towards them from the entrance. The two second-years felt like they were glued to their seat, and pretty much frozen in place.</p>
<p>“Hey hey hey Akaashi, Kenma.” Bokuto greeted when the two were finally positioned in front of their table. It wasn’t as enthusiastic, and the two seated men glanced at each other worriedly because of this before settling for a nervous reply.</p>
<p>“Hey…”</p>
<p>“Hello…”</p>
<p>“So…” Kuroo started, and Kenma cursed mentally when he felt the awkwardness in Kuroo’s tone already, “It’s good to see you’re both here…together…”</p>
<p>“Yeah…” Bokuto joined in, “We wanted to ask you guys something…”</p>
<p>“Are you guys—“</p>
<p>The stress was just too much for Akaashi, as the poor boy had finally reached his limit.</p>
<p>“Okay fine!! Yes, I am<em> in love with you,</em> Bokuto-san!!” Akaashi snaps, gaining startled looks from everyone in the conversation, but most especially Bokuto, “I love your owl hair, and your dopey smile, and your large pecs, and your nice round <em>ass</em>.”</p>
<p>The raven-haired male slammed his fists on the table when he said the word “ass”, making it very clear he has lost all his sanity, “And your mantras before a game starts, and your inhuman skill in volleyball, and your big ball of energy, and your fucking ego. Even your big ass fucking ego. <em>Especially</em> your big ass fucking ego.”</p>
<p>Bokuto was always very big-mouthed, he always had something to say about absolutely anything, but now no words could escape his mouth. He simply just watched Akaashi losing his shit, and feeling absolutely starstruck at the reason why. He isn’t given any more silent time to take that all in when surprisingly, Kenma went next,</p>
<p>“Kuroo, I know you sleep with girls, and I know you only date girls.” Kenma shut his eyes, “But goddamnit, you’re <em>irresistible!!</em>” And only a sound of surprise was heard from the man mentioned.</p>
<p>“Bokuto-san, I personally don’t think volleyball is that deep. I’m not nearly as passionate about the sport as you are and I’m not even taking it after high school. But I just want you to know that playing with you and setting for you was an experience I’ll never forget. And it’ll never just be <em>‘a thing I did in high school’</em> because of your impact on me.”</p>
<p>“I am not good with the<em> words</em>.” Kenma threw his hands around, startling both Kuroo and Bokuto, “But I want you to know that you’re awesome. For everything you’ve done for me, and for sticking around despite me being a total robot. You could’ve left me to rot all those years ago because of how boring I was but you didn’t. And I am so so <em>so</em> relieved that you didn’t.”</p>
<p>“I can’t properly convey my emotions through my face.” This was not the case now, though, now Akaashi looks like and was talking like he hasn’t slept in days, “I have a resting bitch face. It doesn’t look like it but I am always so proud when you make the winning shot. And I am just as excited when you go about with your ‘<em>hey hey hey'</em> in front of hundreds of people. It’s incredible to see someone with that much confidence, and it’s so inspiring and it just makes me feel so warm inside like…huh…<em>emotions</em>…”</p>
<p>“You also have amazing legs, Kuroo.” Kenma was trying so hard not to stare at the legs that were literally just two or three feet away from him, “And I know I sound creepy in retrospect, but I promise I only think about them a normal amount. I definitely think about your <em>stupid smirk</em> more.”</p>
<p>Bokuto and Kuroo just stood there, mouths agape and eyes darted to the shorter males addressing them. Flabbergasted that these words were actually coming out of the mouths of the two people who would always try to calm them down or shut them up.</p>
<p>“I know you’re gonna find this all really weird and just too much.” Akaashi made an effort to look away from his beloved captain, just in case he felt like he was about to cry, “But I just needed to let this out. Since you already suspected it, I just wanted to tell you how I feel. You can avoid me or bench me during practice if you need to. It would just be nice if you don’t shut me out forever, since you were probably the highlight of my entire high school experience and my best friend.”</p>
<p>“I want to say even before you try to imply it, that I reject you revoking our best friend status. We have known each other since gameboys were cool and that is a bond I won’t allow to be broken just because my heart feels all bubbly when you laugh <em>—even that stupid ugly animal laugh—</em>“ Kenma muttered momentarily, “and because I may be kind of gay and very much in love with your tall, handsome, webtoon protagonist self. You may be a little shit, or the hyena from Lion King stuck in a pop idol’s body, and you may have a lot of other friends but I don’t think you’re that cruel to drop someone like that.”</p>
<p>“So just be a little nicer when you reject us.” Akaashi pleaded.</p>
<p>“And don’t try to add any other unnecessary side comments to try and clear the air.” Kenma adds, “Just do your damage and leave when you’re done so we can sit here all night and cry about it. Or, you know, until the store closes or something…then we’ll probably ask our moms if we can sleep over…at whoever’s house……and just cry and listen to Conan Gray......” The blonde trails off.</p>
<p>Akaashi and Kenma are both internally shocked at the sudden surge of confidence that gushed through them, and frankly kind of exhausted. After the two finished catching their breath, Kenma just slides on his seat while Akaashi bangs his head on the table, and doesn’t lift it back up.</p>
<p>Bokuto slowly makes his way to his teammate, leaning over and resting his hand on the other’s upper back just shy of his shoulder, “Akaashi, I had no idea…”’</p>
<p>“Oh<em> god,</em> here it comes.” Akaashi cut him off and Bokuto could hear the despair in Akaashi’s muffled voice, and Kenma reached out and grabbed the latter’s hand, holding it tightly with both of his.</p>
<p>“Akaashi. I’m in love with you too.” Said the warmest, sweetest, and most genuine voice Akaashi’s ears had ever had the privilege of hearing. Bokuto was always inept to his feelings and how he expressed them, and this was no exception.</p>
<p>Kenma was the first one Bokuto had seen to react. The shortest male’s hold to Akaashi’s hand loosened slightly but still had some grip. His eyes widened first, then proceeding with his jaw dropping. But Bokuto was only waiting for what Akaashi had to say. And it’s a few moments of pure silence before they manage to hear a croak from Akaashi, who was still face first slammed on the wooden table,</p>
<p>“You’re <em>what?”</em></p>
<p>“I love you too, Akaashi.” Bokuto laughs, and Akaashi doesn’t know what he loved more. The warm laugh that had escaped Bokuto’s lips, the fact that Bokuto has said his name three times in a row or that Bokuto said he loved Akaashi during two of those times. “And while I very much appreciated you praising my skills and my ass, I don’t know why you went on that whole rant about me not feeling the same way about you. And for thinking that I think that you don’t appreciate my hard work, especially since your validation is what makes all that worth it.”</p>
<p>Akaashi finally lifts his head up from facing a surface of oak wood for the past few seconds, that there was a small red mark on the center of his forehead. But Akaashi couldn’t be bothered with that at the moment. And now it was his turn to be speechless.</p>
<p>“Not to mention it was <em>so</em> obvious that I had a big-fat crush on you. I want to be around you all the time. That’s why I tag you along almost every time I hang out with Kuroo. And every time I make a really good attack on the court, I always wanna know if you saw that. I always wanted your attention, Akaashi, especially if it’s on me.”</p>
<p>“I fucking <em>told you so!!</em>” Kenma interjected and shoved Akaashi’s arm before the poor guy could even react, “You were really out here complaining about how it was just because you thought you were his <em>sidekick.</em>”</p>
<p>“You’re one to talk, kitten.”</p>
<p>Kenma’s eyes go wide at the new voice that decided to join the party. The blonde slowly turns his head to face the ridiculously tall man standing in front of him, saying that god forbidden nickname, “Excuse me?” He raised his voice.</p>
<p>“I’ve been in love with you for <em>years,</em> and you never noticed either.”</p>
<p>“<em>Excuse me?</em>” Kenma almost yelled, “You were never as obvious as Bokuto. What gives you the right to blame me for not noticing?”</p>
<p>“Well, to start off, my mom would always tell me that I wouldn’t leave you alone. Even when we were kids, I’d always crash at your house without asking and we’d have sleepovers up until I went to senior high school. I always stuck around you, I’d be late to classes most of the time just so I could walk you to your class, and I even persuaded you to join the volleyball club even if you hated sports back then.”</p>
<p>Kenma never thought about it like that, and now he feels like an idiot not seeing it.</p>
<p>“I did all that because I didn’t want to be separated from you, Kenma. And I don’t care if I got annoying along the way, I am not going to drop you. Especially if it’s because I find out that you love me too.”</p>
<p>“B-but…” Kenma points, again, “You sent me a text…saying you wanted to talk about something…we thought you found out about our feelings and that you were going to reject us at the same time.”</p>
<p>“Kenma,” Kuroo starts, “We came over here because we were gonna ask if you two were dating.”</p>
<p>“<em>Hah?</em>” Kenma and Akaashi shout in synch.</p>
<p>“Well, yeah, you two <em>were</em> going out a lot.” Bokuto pointed out, “I overheard Akaashi asking you out to eat after the match, and I was so jealous because I thought Akaashi liked you.”</p>
<p>The two setters just looked at each other with the most furrowed eyebrows, unable to form sentences or even cohesive thoughts in their own heads.</p>
<p>“So Bokuto told me. And we just spent weeks moping about our respective crushes going on dates with each other.” Kuroo explained.</p>
<p>“N-no.” Kenma interjected, “No, you see, we thought you two were straight.”</p>
<p>“Y-You thought we—“ Kuroo pointed at him and then Bokuto repeatedly, “You thought we were <em>straight?”</em></p>
<p>“I was literally crying for <em>days</em> because I thought Akaashi had a type for petite pretty boys and not buff guys like me.” Akaashi gave Bokuto the most astounded look for saying the most absurd sentence he had ever heard in his life.</p>
<p>“We were so sure that you guys were gonna be frat boys, sleeping around, doing keg stands and never calling girls back…” Akaashi shouldn’t be sounding so defeated, but he is. Bokuto gives him an insanely confused stare.</p>
<p>“So…why <em>were</em> you two hanging out all the time, exactly?” Kuroo asked.</p>
<p>“Because we’re friends?” Kenma responds, “We were both sad gays who were in love with their straight best friends.”</p>
<p>“But we aren’t even straight!!” Kuroo exclaims.</p>
<p>“Well we know that <em>now!!</em> That’s why I used <em>were!!</em> Now we understand <em>completely!!</em>”</p>
<p>The tense, furiously confusing air had died down with a bit of silence, which was used to process that very fast-paced conversation, and had eventually grown to be insanely awkward.</p>
<p>“Well…” Bokuto says in his usual loud tone, “Now that that’s all settled…do you guys mind if I cut this friend-date short so I can go on a more-than-friend maybe<em> b-word</em> kind of date with my beautiful setter over here?” Bokuto takes a good look at Akaashi before sending a wink his way. But Akaashi could tell he was also pretty shy about it.</p>
<p>“U-umm…do we really have to right—“</p>
<p>“No, ‘Kaashi.” Kenma leans over, Akaashi doing the same when he gets the hint, “This is your chance. It’s literally being served to you on a silver platter.” Kenma whisper shouts.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Akaashi whisper shouts back, “I just think its a bit too soon—“</p>
<p>“Oh <em>please,</em> you’re just being a pussy.” Kenma snarls, “He’s already doing the hard work for you by being the one to ask you out. What are you afraid of?”</p>
<p>Akaashi hesitates, “W-well for starters—“</p>
<p>“I’ll let you grab my ass on the way to the restaurant.” Bokuto proclaims very suddenly. All three of them give Bokuto disgruntled looks, except in Akaashi’s case it’s accompanied with a very angry flush of his cheeks.</p>
<p>“<em>That’s</em> your bargain?”</p>
<p>“What? It’s an amazing bargain.” Bokuto places his hands on his hips proudly.</p>
<p>Akaashi sighed and rubbed his temple, “I was going to say yes either way, Bokuto-san. And you can say the b-word.”</p>
<p>“Is it bitch?”</p>
<p>“No, dude, what the fuck!!” Bokuto elbowed his friend by the forearm, while the latter just snorted, “It’s boyfriend!!”</p>
<p>“I wanna revoke my mutual feelings status.” Kenma states, turning to the raven-head, “Do you see what I mean now with the jokes, ‘Kaashi?” Akaashi nods disapprovingly.</p>
<p>“No no, you already said you were in love with me. No take backs.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Kenma says monotonously, “Fine. But only if you let me take you out tonight as well. On a separate date. In a separate restaurant. Just the two of us. <em>Tonight.</em>”</p>
<p>Kuroo is very much taken aback by Kenma’s sudden declaration, so much so that his own confidence felt threatened. “Wha…”</p>
<p>“And I’m paying.”</p>
<p><em>Silence.</em> If you listen hard enough, you could probably hear the sound of Kuroo’s heartbeat and if you’re lucky, his bright red face and the nervous gulp he takes before responding,</p>
<p>“O-Okay…”</p>
<p>“<em>Great.</em>” Kenma stands up from his seat and grabs Kuroo’s hand, dragging him away but not before some final words to his dear friend, “We’ll be heading off Akaashi!! And we call dibs on a ramen chain!!”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I’m taking him to an Italian place down the street!!” Bokuto answers as he takes Kenma’s seat, staring at Akaashi with hearts in his eyes while the latter looked away bashfully.</p>
<p>“Let me know if he doesn’t kiss you at all during the date!! I’ll call Lev and schedule a beat-up session!!” Kenma calls out as he’s already exiting, and he manages to scream out before they were fully out of the coffee place, “And text me all the details afterwards!!”</p>
<p>The door finally shuts, and Akaashi is too positively overwhelmed to say anything. Because Bokuto loved him back and his love was so real and it felt fucking amazing.</p>
<p>Luckily, Bokuto beats him to it, “And don’t worry about the kissing thing. I’ll personally make sure there’s gonna be <em>a lot</em> of that later tonight.”</p>
<p>And he wasn’t wrong. While they were waiting for their food at the restaurant, Bokuto leaned over and kissed him by surprise for the first time. Akaashi’s mind stops working for a few seconds, before he meets the other male halfway for another one. And another one. And another one. Even when the food finally arrived, they were still sneaking quick kisses, through all the courses from the appetizers down to the desserts. Sure, there was a lot of talking too, but the quick pecks felt so much better. When there was talking, Bokuto just gushed about Akaashi’s beauty in return for all the things Akaashi said about him and while Akaashi was telling him to shut up, his jaw ached from how much smiling he did. Bokuto stole several glances at Akaashi while they ate their food, Akaashi doing the same. They were in a constant state of giggling, blushing, kissing each other on the cheek and sneaking a little smooch on the lips here and there. The best part was they held hands the whole time, and yeah, even when they were eating. Akaashi’s hand was insanely sweaty by the end of it, but he could take a sweaty hand if it meant getting to hold Bokuto’s hand more.</p>
<p>Kenma’s situation, on the other hand, went by a little bit differently. As soon as they left the coffee place, Kenma let go of Kuroo’s hand, and there were a few moments of silence that was just tense all around. But this was short-lived, as now it was Kuroo’s turn to grab Kenma’s hand and lead him to a secluded alleyway. Kenma didn’t even have time to ask when the taller male lightly pushes him to a wall and kisses him hard. Kenma guessed it was probably because of how boldly he asked Kuroo out, but he decided to brush that aside and kiss him back. The difference here was that there was no food, or any other people watching, so the kissing got heated up real quick. Their hands were all over each other, marks were made on Kenma’s neck courtesy of Kuroo, Kenma’s legs now wrapped around Kuroo’s waist as he used that along with the wall for support, and mouths very much getting acquainted with one another. And all that talk about going to that ramen place was pushed to the back of Kenma’s mind. He didn’t give a shit if he called dibs for nothing, not when he had Kuroo’s tongue in his mouth as the man cupped a good amount of ass with one hand and gripping on the shorter male’s thigh with the other. </p>
<p>Both Kenma and Akaashi could now proudly admit, that Bokuto and Kuroo were not very heterosexual dudes. There was also no straightness found that day, and much less on the days that followed.</p>
<p>And too much boundaries were broken for them to be addressed as the captains’ “bros”.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was probably the longest? Of all the chapters I've done? It was still fun to write, though, this along with the IwaOi chapter were the ones I enjoyed making the most. </p>
<p>We're approaching the last chapter! I can't really say it's been a long journey over here because a.) it really wasn't and b.) you guys didn't really need to wait that long since I've already finished writing it. But I wanna say thank you to whoever's reading! The last chapter isn't as exciting, but it also has a different feel to it compared to the other segments, so I hope you'll like it ^^.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. No Thoughts, Head Empty, Just Volleyball (and maybe a little romance....so Heart Full)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata is a very impatient dude, so he breaks the pattern followed by the previous characters in this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This may be the shortest chapter from all of them? To wrap everything up, I guess? And it also doesn't have the same flow or theme as the rest of them because this chapter will also act as sort of a concluding chapter, along with being the romance stuff? To like also call back to some of the other couples one last time. So it's not fully about the ship, but it will still have a lot of content from it. So I hope you enjoy regardless.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day, another successful practice session, Hinata liked to think. Any opportunity to improve and practice on his skills and to see himself and his teammates grow, he would take in a heartbeat. And playing volleyball was always the absolute highlight of his day, not just because he enjoyed it but now, he’s gotten pretty fucking good at it. Thanks to all the ups and especially downs that he’s been through. And after all the experiences he had with them, his dynamic with his team was better than ever.</p>
<p>Time flew by so fast, before Hinata knew it, practice was over (well, for the rest of the team, at least, he’d still try to see if he could convince Daichi to stay a couple more hours). And after packing their gym bags, people were already beginning to leave and as usual, Hinata sends them off because he wasn’t leaving anytime soon.</p>
<p>He waved at Yachi first, who was already by the door and exited shortly after waving back, and he greeted Yamaguchi only because Tsukishima was a little shit and Hinata didn’t like him. It wasn’t like the blonde in glasses cared anyway, he just took his freckled boyfriend by the hand and strutted away after Yamaguchi greeted in return. Hinata couldn’t help but scowl at how annoying he was, and how someone as angelic as Yamaguchi ended up dating a rascal like him.</p>
<p>Hinata proceeded to greet all the second-years goodbye, the rest of them were already leaving when Nishinoya perked up like he suddenly remembered something and told the other second years to go ahead. They told him goodnight and took off, not even asking why he was going to be left behind, and Hinata watched their libero march to Asahi and the other third years.</p>
<p>Hinata observed the situation with a curious gaze, as Nishinoya was now facing Asahi’s back as the older male had just zipped up his gym bag. Nishinoya started tapping his back repeatedly and Asahi sighs, like he already knows what Nishinoya wanted from him. Hinata’s head tilted when Asahi slowly crouched, his confusion fading when Nishinoya bounced on Asahi’s back, wrapping his arms around the senior’s lower neck and said senior holding his legs for support.</p>
<p><em>‘Having piggyback rides at that age wasn’t very senpai-like.’</em> Hinata thought. But after seeing Asahi casually walk with his gym bag slinging on his shoulder and his tiny boyfriend on his back, smiling fondly while listening to the younger ramble, it didn’t seem like either of them minded. Hinata thought they were actually kind of sweet.</p>
<p>He saw Daichi and Suga walk behind them and approached their captain, “Daichi-san! I’ll be staying behind tonight!!”</p>
<p>“<em>Again?</em>” Daichi asked, “This is your second night in a row.”</p>
<p>“I just don’t think the scheduled time is enough practice for me!!” Hinata bounced around, not a single ounce of exhaustion on him. Daichi stared at him like he wasn’t human.</p>
<p>“Come on, Daichi, it’ll be fine.” Suga stepped in, “He’s proven that he won’t burn the place while we’re gone. And the kid has the stamina that can fill an entire water tank.”</p>
<p>“The entire <em>Seaworld,</em> more like.” Daichi muttered while grabbing the keys to the gym and handing them to the jumpy first-year, “If Suga had managed to jinx it, try your best not to set the place on fire. And when you do, don’t contact me. I’ll be on a date and I won’t answer any of your calls.”</p>
<p>“Don’t flex on the child, Dai.” Suga elbowed the captain playfully, “But yes, Daichi and I are gonna head to this burger joint a bus ride away from here. And he’s finally letting me <em>pay.</em>”</p>
<p>“Now look who’s showing off.” Daichi rolled his eyes, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend’s, “See you tomorrow, Hinata.” He nods.</p>
<p><em>“Bye, Hinata~”</em> Suga waves and the two walk off. Hinata was no expert, but he thought those two were very good for each other. And although it didn’t make much of a difference for him, he could tell Daichi and Suga were much happier together now that they were an actual couple.</p>
<p>When Hinata thought about it, there were a good chunk of his teammates who were dating each other. There was Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, who had been dating since the prehistoric era. Hinata thought Tsukishima didn’t deserve Yamaguchi at all, but deep down he knew those two were made for each other. And he also knew Yamaguchi could tease Tsukishima and get away with it, so in a way this was a win for Hinata as well. Because he had the pleasure of seeing Tsukishima blushing in defeat, not being able to do anything about being roasted because it was by his saint of a boyfriend. </p>
<p>Daichi and Sugawara became a thing a while later. Similar to Yamaguchi, Hinata also thought the two were already dating. They always seemed to have that aura, and they also trusted and leaned on each other a lot. So when they announced that they were going to be in a relationship, Hinata thought it wouldn’t make a difference since they always acted like boyfriends anyway. But since then, Hinata noticed that they stared at each other a lot more during practice, they would constantly hold hands and lean on each other’s shoulders when they sat during breaks. They apparently have been holding back a lot of PDA, which now made Hinata believe they really weren’t dating back then. But he was glad they were now. Suga was more eccentric, and Daichi seemed much more relaxed, so it was also a plus for the team that they were now in a romantic relationship.</p>
<p>Nishinoya and Asahi were the newest addition to the couples in Karasuno. Hinata still remembered the time he saw a glimpse from the window of the libero running off while grabbing Asahi by the hand, the ace trying his best to catch up with the other’s speed. Unlike the previous two, there was a significant difference to when Nishinoya and Asahi announced they were dating. For one, Nishinoya announced his relationship by calling everyone’s attention and silently made his way next to Asahi, and he said quote,<em> “I have an important announcement to make……I am proud to announce that your dear libero has finally snagged himself a hot ass BOYFRIEND!!!”</em> He pointed at Asahi furiously with one hand and blew an airhorn at everyone with the other. Tanaka, Suga and Hinata himself cheered them on, yelling just as violently and everyone made a round of applause as Asahi could only cover his blushing face. And if he could sum up the pair’s dynamic since then, it would be that entire scene in a nutshell. But Asahi seemed much happier, and Hinata was relieved that their ace found someone like Nishinoya.</p>
<p>
  <em>(He even got a text from Kenma saying he actually managed to ask Kuroo out, and the ginger-head congratulated him on both his relationship and his sudden bravery, because Hinata would’ve never thought Kenma was going to be the one to make a move first)</em>
</p>
<p>All in all, it seemed like all the couples in Karasuno were doing just fine, and them being in relationships didn’t change the overall dynamic of the team when they’re on the court. If anything, things were going much better when the last two couples had finally admitted their feelings for each other. Daichi had a little more confidence in him since he figured out Suga liked him back, Suga just had much more energy built into him because the captain was his<em> boyfriend.</em> Even Asahi and Nishinoya got better at their communication in the court, which Hinata didn’t think was possible. And because of Nishinoya, Asahi was gradually starting to believe in himself, which the entire team was incredibly elated to see from their ace (but most especially Nishinoya, as he always made sure to remind him of this constantly).</p>
<p>It had Hinata thinking how he would be like in a relationship. Whether or not he would be as unbothered about it when they’re playing on the court. Or if having one would just increase his motivation to be a better player, if that was something he could still increase at this point. Now that Hinata mentioned it (to himself), the one person who entered his mind when he thought about having a boyfriend would be—</p>
<p>“Oi, Hinata-boke.”</p>
<p>Hinata’s eyes narrow at the aggressive barking voice that called for him. Ahh yes, the other volleyball junkie.</p>
<p>
  <em>Kageyama Tobio.</em>
</p>
<p>Hinata’s rival, turned enemy, turned best friend, turned other half pretty much.</p>
<p>Hinata was never really passionate about anything outside volleyball. It would explain why he was so single-minded about everything else in life and gave it his absolute all during both practice games and actual games. Because there was nothing else that occupied his entire existence like volleyball did. He didn’t care about his grades, he didn’t care about shopping or trying out new restaurants because he wanted to spend all his time practicing. He didn’t even care about girls.</p>
<p>(Although the girls part could be tracked down to something else, too. But that’s besides the point.)</p>
<p>So it was pretty ironic when the time came that something else was making it’s way into Hinata’s thoughts, that it was in the form of someone of the same mindset. Maybe even stupider, in fact.</p>
<p>Kageyama was very similar to Hinata in a sense that they were both very close-minded but always manage to zone in completely when it comes to volleyball. They argue a lot because of this. Their entire dynamic was being in synch with every move and every action in the game, only to counter each other mercilessly before and after. And it was probably worse for Kageyama, because he was so obsessed with volleyball that he lacked so many basic social skills. Hinata was grateful he had at least that.</p>
<p>The very few times Hinata allowed himself to have something to think about outside volleyball, he thought about Kageyama. His seemingly cold facade when in reality he’s just a big dork who drinks milk like it’s heroine, his small eyes always glaring at everything it sees, his lack of awareness off-court. It doesn’t matter if it was only about twenty percent of the time, he still thought about something that wasn’t volleyball and that counted for something.</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s too bad it was only for this idiot.</em>
</p>
<p>“Yah, Hinata-boke!!” Kageyama yelled, with more bark this time.</p>
<p>“What??” Hinata shouted back.</p>
<p>“Are we gonna practice or not??”</p>
<p>“Obviously!!! Why else do you think we’re staying behind??”</p>
<p>“Well it seems like you forgot about that!!”</p>
<p>“Oh shut up, Bakageyama!!”</p>
<p>“Boke!!”</p>
<p>
  <em>Can you believe Hinata has a crush on this guy?</em>
</p>
<p>“Whatever, let’s just start practicing already!!”</p>
<p>“That’s what I’ve been saying, boke!!”</p>
<p>Hinata grimaced. Kageyama was always going to find a way to fight him back since silence in his eyes was a sign of defeat. <em>Maybe that’s why he’s so annoying all the time,</em> Hinata thought. That was the reason why their bickering lasted for eons, because neither parties had the humility or at the very least decency to back down. Kageyama was one stubborn teenage boy. But Hinata couldn’t blame him too much, he was no different.</p>
<p>So they practiced their sets as usual, but there was a new, unfamiliar feeling in Hinata’s chest every time he faced Kageyama. Every time they had made eye contact, it was like Hinata wanted to tell him something but couldn’t find the right words. And it left him uncharacteristically silent for a good amount of time they spent practicing quick attacks. Hinata did his best to hold in whatever he was feeling and for the most part it didn’t affect his performance in any way. But that didn’t stop Kageyama from noticing,</p>
<p>“Hey, what’s the matter with you?” Kageyama asked, absentmindedly spinning the volleyball with his hands.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Hinata blinked, pretending to be absolutely clueless. And he assumed the taller male took the bait,</p>
<p>“You’ve been acting a little off. Are you tired?” There isn’t a hint of mockery found in Kageyama’s voice. If Hinata had known better, he even would’ve thought it sounded like concern.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about? I’m fine.” Hinata responded. Kageyama only squinted his eyes in suspicion, so Hinata insisted, “Can we just continue practicing?”</p>
<p>Kageyama didn’t seem convinced, but he made the choice of brushing it off and they went on as usual. Hinata was consumed in his thoughts again, but now it was only worse because there was the addition of being conscious to whether or not Kageyama would notice. Hinata never really thought too much over the course of his life...about anything in general. So him overthinking was brand new territory, and it was a whole other level of nerve-wracking.</p>
<p>He was anxious, but it wasn’t that he felt like vomiting like before all those tournaments. It was a different kind of anxiety. Maybe it was butterflies in his stomach but do butterflies in the stomach equate to him not being able to look at Kageyama in the eye? In the end, it does get to the better of him and he ends up getting hit in the face with a volleyball.</p>
<p>“Hinata-boke!!” Kageyama reprimanded, but it kind of sounded like he was worried (which didn’t help Hinata at all, usually Kageyama would just yell at him for not paying attention so this was another out-of-character-thing for the raven-haired setter).</p>
<p>“I’m fine, I’m <em>fine.</em>” Hinata reassured, holding his forehead in pain and almost stumbling back.</p>
<p>“But you’re <em>not.</em> Something’s clearly wrong.” Kageyama said sternly, “What is it?”</p>
<p>Hinata kept his fingers rubbing on his now sore forehead. Here goes nothing, he sighed.</p>
<p>“Are you gay, Kageyama?”</p>
<p>Kageyama’s eyes widened, “Hah?”</p>
<p>“I’m not gonna accuse you or get all homophobic and stuff, I’m just asking.”</p>
<p>“What the hell—“</p>
<p>“And if you don’t feel comfortable with this question, let me know and I’ll be out of your hair, I just needed to ask—“</p>
<p>“No, I don’t feel uncomfortable.” Kageyama reassured, while still maintaining the usual ice in his tone.</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s good. I kinda thought I touched a nerve, there.”</p>
<p>“No, you were fine. And yeah, I am gay. I don’t really think about it too much...but yeah. I’ve thought about it, and I-I am.”</p>
<p>“Cool.”</p>
<p>“C-Cool......”</p>
<p>“Well I’m gay too, in case you wanted to know...”</p>
<p>“Oh...”</p>
<p>“Yeah...”</p>
<p>“Cool...”</p>
<p>“...<em>.yeah</em>....”</p>
<p>The two stand about five feet away from each other, avoiding eye contact and not a single noise escaping from either of them. Kageyama continued spinning the volleyball around, looking towards the side while Hinata’s eyes were darted to the opposite direction, the shorter male rubbing his elbow.</p>
<p><em>What now?</em> Hinata thought. He was so focused on trying to ask Kageyama the golden question that he didn’t know where to go from there. He ended up wanting to continue his bold streak, so he took an even deeper breath than last time,</p>
<p>“I assume you know where this is going...”</p>
<p>“I don’t...”</p>
<p>Usually, Hinata would think the setter was just being clueless again, and question his romantic feelings for the guy like he did before. But in this case, he didn’t believe Kageyama was as clueless as he’s appearing to be.</p>
<p>“Are you sure about that?”</p>
<p>Kageyama blinked, for once he was unsure of how to respond. And Hinata saw this as a signal to shoot his shot. He wasn’t going to wait years like the others did. There isn’t enough time in the world to be that emotionally constipated.</p>
<p>“Look, Kage-boke, I like you. I <em>like</em> like you. I’m gay, and you’re gay, and I have a crush on your stupid gay ass. I wanna ask if you wanted to be my boyfriend.”</p>
<p>And just like that, it was like Kageyama’s shoes were nailed to the ground, and it was like his body couldn’t move. Though it didn’t stop his jaw from dropping, dispersing what Hinata could only assume where shocked noises (they weren’t audible enough to be classified as gasps) and eyes that Hinata was certain were about to turn fully white.</p>
<p>“...did I break you, Kageyama?”</p>
<p>“<em>No.</em>” Hinata was startled at the sudden squeak. Kageyama was looking unusually stressed out, he was only like this when he was trying to socialize with Kenma.</p>
<p>This was worse than with Kenma, though, Hinata was getting a little scared of the fact that he may have given the guy a stroke. And not the comfy kind.</p>
<p>“You’re kinda making it hard for me to believe you, Kageyama.”</p>
<p>“You’re not making it easy either, boke.” Hinata doesn’t know how Kageyama could still sound terrifying when he has literal fear plastered on his face as well as his shaky hesitant voice, and still refusing to look Hinata in the eye.</p>
<p>“So are you gonna make me wait for an answer, or…?” Hinata worded carefully, taking into account that maybe Kageyama seriously wasn’t ready for this yet, and that he needed some time.</p>
<p>But his sympathetic emotions were once again rendered useless when Kageyama speaks out of the blue,</p>
<p>“No. I don’t need to think about this anymore.” Kageyama confirmed. That was fast. “I like you too, Hinata. Like…<em>like like</em>…like…also the way that you…<em>like like</em>…you know…me, and stuff.”</p>
<p>Kageyama fiddled with his fingers, still refusing to make eye contact with Hinata. But he was blushing a very good amount, so Hinata jotted this down as a win. Also, Hinata had come to notice the sheer increase in Kageyama’s cuteness when he’s nervous. He would look so cold and intimidating on-court, only to be a complete dork who didn’t know what to do with himself when no one was watching.</p>
<p>“So does that mean you want to be my boyfriend?” Hinata tilted his head, asking the question with such genuine intent. He wanted to get his point across, and what better way of doing that then actually telling Kageyama how feels directly to his face?</p>
<p>“<em>Yes</em>.” Kageyama said, even more surely than telling him he liked Hinata back. The latter stared at him with sparkling eyes, and a smile so bright is practically blinded Kageyama. The guy truly radiated the likes of true sunlight. The orange-haired male nodded furiously, returning to his usual bubbly self, “Well now that that’s taken care of, do you, maybe…” Hinata’s eyes droop suggestively, “…wanna practice our first quick attack as <em>boyfriend and boyfriend?”</em></p>
<p>Kageyama didn’t know what he was expecting (and why he gulped from blushing so hard) but it definitely wasn’t that. Although he really shouldn’t be surprised, this was Hinata. The guy snorted up extra practice time like he was a college party.</p>
<p>On a side note, Kageyama also swore to himself even before he realized Hinata’s mutual feelings that he wasn’t going to let the little guy attend any college frat parties. Or go to any ragers, or any keggers, and joining a fraternity would be out of the question. It’s already bad enough that the precious boy was being influenced by Tanaka and Nishinoya. But he shoves this thought to the back of his mind, they were still first-years so that was the least of his worries at the moment.</p>
<p>“A-Actually…” Kageyama scratched the nape of his neck, “I don’t really feel like playing right now.”</p>
<p>Hinata quirked an eyebrow, because unless Kageyama needed to catch his breath or if he feel that he was overworking himself, this was very new. Kageyama so much as talking about something non-volleyball related was already such a foreign sight to see, but him <em>willingly</em> turn down a chance to practice? While he was <em>perfectly fine?</em> If anything, he thought Kageyama would be excited to play with Hinata now that their feelings were mutual and their relationship was established. There would be no holding back anymore. And the fact that they were dating would create a much better bond when playing would definitely make this a good idea, it was even proven effective by Asahi and Nishinoya.</p>
<p>
  <em>So what was the matter? Did Hinata do something wrong?</em>
</p>
<p>As if he could sense the wave of thoughts flooding Hinata’s mind, Kageyama spoke up, “We do this everyday. We did this as rivals, and then as frenemies, then as best friends. And we have hundreds of more chances to practice in the future, given that since we’re in a relationship now we’d be spending more time together.”</p>
<p><em>Man, we really are just two halves of one whole,</em> Hinata thought. He doesn’t know why Kageyama says it without any real emotion, but Hinata knows that he meant it, and that alone warmed his heart instantly. And he was now eager to wait patiently for whatever else Kageyama had to say.</p>
<p>“But right now, I’m still processing the fact that by some miracle you like me back. So…in honor of this being our first day dating, I wanted us to do <em>boyfriend things.</em>”</p>
<p>Hinata was starting to get what Kageyama was implying, yet he still encouraged, “Such as?”</p>
<p>“Y’know…walk home together…instead of trying to outrun each other…” Kageyama looked away from Hinata, pointing his head frantically at pretty much any other direction that wasn’t at the orange-haired male. His face was flushed and he almost felt like sweating even when the windows were open, “I treat you to a milk carton from the vending machine…and maybe we can even…….<em>hold hands</em> and stuff…I’d take you out on a date tonight, but I’m not allowed to go out during weekdays on such short notice, so I’ll just have that planned on another day…” Kageyama muttered that last part.</p>
<p>Hinata wanted to coo at how adorable Kageyama looked when he was shy and a loss for words. Angry and childish Kageyama was who Hinata developed feelings for, but he wouldn’t mind getting to know this gentlemanly counterpart of him. Not wanting to embarrass Kageyama even more, though, Hinata settled on a look of relief,</p>
<p>“Yeah, that sounds even better. I think we’ve had enough practice for today.” He agreed, knowing full well that was a complete<em> lie</em> and that they didn’t even practice half as much as they would on a regular basis. But neither of them could be bothered with that now.</p>
<p>Kageyama smiled, yes you read that right, the guy <em>smiled.</em> And it was a genuine one, not those evil smirks he would pull up occasionally. It wasn’t as bright, but it was a very warm grin that made Hinata’s heart feel like it was running in circles. It doesn’t help that Kageyama also stretched his hand towards Hinata, waiting for him to take it. It was like a panel from a romance manga, only less cheesy and eccentric, but felt more natural. Hinata did take it, of course, <em>why wouldn’t he?</em> They proceeded to exit the venue, Kageyama turning all the lights off and returning all the equipment while Hinata was in charge of locking up once they stepped out. And neither of them let go of their hold the entire time.</p>
<p>Hinata noticed that even when they were holding hands, they weren’t intertwined. Which Hinata wouldn’t have minded, except he always knew there was a difference in just holding someone’s hand regularly and when fingers are actually laced together. The latter option was classified as the more romantic way to hold hands, since the former option was vastly used in many more circumstances. It was even used for statuses lower than friendship, it was pretty much the same structure as a damn handshake! But it wasn’t Kageyama’s fault, and it wasn’t Hinata’s either. Their hands simply just reacted that way. And Hinata had plans of changing that.</p>
<p>On their way to the vending machine, Hinata stared their joint hands intently, waiting to put his scheme into action. While Kageyama seemed occupied searching for spare change in his pocket (he seemed to be struggling, but insisted he didn’t want to let go of Hinata’s hand, how cute) and Hinata saw the perfect opportunity when Kageyama found two 200 yen coins. Hinata observed carefully when Kageyama placed two of the coins into the coin slot, and just as he did, Hinata shifted his hand which was holding Kageyama’s until their fingers were aligned perfectly. He could feel the taller male tense up, which Hinata used as a sign to move his hand slightly again, so as just to graze the skin between Kageyama’s longer fingers. And as if they both felt a rush at the same time, they laced their fingers together and held tightly. Hinata gave Kageyama a small grin, he male returned with an even smaller, bashful grin.</p>
<p>They headed out of the school campus, hand in hand, smiling like preschoolers with an accompanied comfortable silence. Hinata took in the cold breeze, feeling so light he could probably fly from the absence of weight on his shoulders. He was lucky he forgot to bring his bike today, otherwise he would have been struggling to drag his bike with only one hand because there was no way he was going to let go of Kageyama’s hand. Especially after just bravely confessing his feelings and coming up with that clever hand holding tactic. Hinata was on a roll today and he wasn’t just going to put that all to waste just because he brought his stupid bike to school.</p>
<p>“Yah, Hinata.”</p>
<p>Hinata hums in acknowledgement, visibly surprised when Kageyama calls his attention. It wasn’t to call him out, but it wasn’t awkward or timid sounding either. He spoke in a normal voice, but something about how he said it just sounded so comforting. Like he would do or say anything Kageyama was asking for.</p>
<p>“Why did you suddenly think it was a good idea to confess to me today?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Like, were you having a good day? Or did you think it was my birthday?”</p>
<p>“Wha— <em>of course not!!”</em> Hinata exclaimed, “I know when your birthday actually is, you idiot.”</p>
<p>“So why did you think confessing to me today was a good idea?” It takes Kageyama about a second before his face morphed into immediate panic, “N-Not that it wasn’t a good time today!! It was perfect as is. I…guess I’m just curious…”</p>
<p>Hinata put his vacant finger on his chin, “Well, there was no specific reason. I wasn’t even planning on doing it today, I just got distracted from all the couples today that I figured there wouldn’t be any harm in telling you then.”</p>
<p>“So when were you planning on asking me?”</p>
<p>Hinata hummed briefly again before responding, “I never really had a set date or time to do it, I just planned on doing it when I felt like it was right. The only thing I knew was that I wanted to do it soon.”</p>
<p>Kageyama was the one to hum this time, only it was more of an understanding kind of sound. Hinata was unsure of what the air was like after he answered his question, so he took another cautious approach,</p>
<p>“Did you want an elaborate confession?”</p>
<p>Kageyama flinched at how deflated the shorter male sounded, “Of course not.” He scoffed, “That would’ve been too embarrassing.”</p>
<p>Just as he was relishing in his pride, he took one peek at Hinata, who didn’t look completely satisfied with his answer. He lets out an overly exasperated sigh.</p>
<p>“And I already told you, your confession was perfect. I personally wouldn’t have it any other way.”</p>
<p>Hinata seemed content with that second response, tightening the hold on Kageyama’s hand that got slightly loose as they kept walking. And Kageyama did what he’s been doing for the entire night. He reciprocated.</p>
<p>“I also didn’t want to keep waiting, you know?” Hinata brought up.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been seeing a pattern in the current couples on our team.” Hinata explained, “Like, okay, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima’s relationship is even older than the team itself. Fine, I will give them that, <em>also can you believe that when they were already dating when they were competing against us during tryouts?”</em></p>
<p>“Wait, seriously?”</p>
<p>“Yeah!! Like I said, they’re older than the team. So anyway, sure, they were the first ones who got their crap together. But mind you, they’re childhood friends. They have been holding back for probably years.”</p>
<p>“Well, I wouldn’t blame them if they were just confused about the subject of romance when they were kids and just settled on it when they became teenagers.”</p>
<p><em>How did he suddenly get so smart about that?</em> Hinata wondered. He had a point, though. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi never really talked about how they got together (only Yamaguchi constantly bringing up that Tsukishima confessed first whenever he was being just slightly mean to him that wasn’t to his liking). Tsukishima would never tell, being the stingy idiot he is. And despite Yamaguchi’s bubbly behavior, he was never really that vocal about his romantic relationship. Those two were probably the most discreet when it came the the couples and their PDA.</p>
<p>“Fine, I’ll let them go for now. But then there’s Daichi-san and Suga-san.” Hinata argued, “They’ve known each other just as long, maybe just a little bit shorter than how long Yamaguchi and Stingyshima have. I heard Suga held back on asking Daichi out because he thought Daichi had a thing with the captain of the girls’ team!!”</p>
<p>“To be fair, I <em>did</em> think there was something going on.” Kageyama pointed out, and Hinata doesn’t know if the guy was just being unintentionally blunt or it was a setter thing.</p>
<p>“He still waited for <em>so</em> long, Kageyama. When he could have just…asked him. Daichi obviously liked him back.”</p>
<p>“Maybe he didn’t want to assume, Hinata. It would’ve been <em>much</em> worse for the team if he was wrong.”</p>
<p>Hinata winced at how Kageyama was right about that. Those two were part of the foundation of the group, nobody would’ve been able to handle it if they had drifted apart. He was going to assume Kageyama was just saying this not because he cared about the relationship aspect but because of how it affected their performance. But even if he did, Hinata realized he was still thinking about the team and how bad that situation would be for them.</p>
<p>Still, Hinata didn’t wanna back down without a fight. “Okay but there’s <em>no way</em> you wouldn’t agree on me when it came to Asahi-san and Nishinoya-senpai.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah I remember that.” Kageyama physically recoiled, “I could’ve sworn I saw them making out that other night from the window.”</p>
<p>“That was probably just your imagination.”</p>
<p>“But what about them?”</p>
<p>“I always thought Nishinoya-senpai’s obsession with Asahi-san was…<em>obvious.”</em></p>
<p>“…so was his obsession with Kiyoko-san.”</p>
<p>“Hear me out.” Hinata almost pleaded, “When Asahi-san stopped going to practice after they had that big fight or whatever, he didn’t come back to the team for Kiyoko-san. He even said he wasn’t coming back ‘till Asahi-san was. He’s mentioned explicitly <em>multiple times</em> that he doesn’t want to play a game if he’s not playing with Asahi-san.”</p>
<p>“Well, Asahi-san didn’t know that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Huh?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?</p>
<p>“When Nishinoya said all those things, Asahi-san wasn’t in the room. And it’s not likely he was gonna believe it if someone else told him.”</p>
<p>Hinata blinked, unable to say anything to that.</p>
<p>“I think Asahi-san didn’t want to get his hopes up, like Suga. Only it was worse for him because Nishinoya-san practically rubbed it in everyone’s faces, Asahi-san’s included, that he and Tanaka-san had the biggest crush on Kiyoko-san. I think he had a more valid reason than anyone else to keep his feelings a secret. Nishinoya’s dedication to Asahi could’ve easily just been passed off as platonic admiration, and Asahi would just feel so much worse if he was wrong given the obvious signs.”</p>
<p>Hinata pressed his lips, sighing at the fact that everything Kageyama said had been true. Maybe in front of everyone else, he seemed apathetic towards the team and their relationships, but when they were alone he saw a Kageyama that took his teammates’ feelings into consideration and understood them in a way even Hinata didn’t. He understood that all those relationships took their time, and if anything Hinata should just be relieved that they were resolved already. So it shouldn’t matter how long they took to get to the destination, they could just be happy when they finally make it, no matter how much time passed.</p>
<p>Then Hinata remembered he still had a point to make,</p>
<p>“So yeah, they all spent some time to think about their feelings.” Hinata admitted, “And maybe to them, it was good that they thought it through and waited it out for a bit. They ended up working things out, so it’s okay and it doesn’t matter anymore. But what I’m trying to say is that I didn’t want to be the same. I didn’t think that I should wait things out, because my emotional range isn’t <em>nearly</em> as wide as theirs!!”</p>
<p>Kageyama snorted, letting Hinata continue his very passionate declaration, “Overthinking <em>hurts my head</em>, Kageyama. It’s like trying to remember all those physics formulas. I can’t handle having to hold it in for that long. Maybe you wouldn’t have liked me back, and maybe things would’ve been worse than they were during <em>summer camp.”</em></p>
<p>Kageyama winced at the mention of summer camp. Hinata did too, but he quickly got back on track, “But hiding those pining feelings for less than five minutes straight was like trying to hold my poop. Or shoving back the vomit that’s already pushing itself up there. I couldn’t handle it. And it was only for minutes, how would I be able to do it for <em>years?</em> I’d just have a nosebleed before our last game as first-years and have a worse death than Daichi-san did during Inter-high!!”</p>
<p>Hinata made the gesture of clutching onto Kageyama’s forearm, like he needed to hold him more. The latter only glanced at him silently, still patiently listening to Hinata ramble, “Besides, given that you did like me back, I wanted our relationship to start as soon as possible. So we could have more time together and have no regrets. Because who knows where the future will bring us after high school? In case we get separated, I wanted to have so many memories of us as boyfriends to cherish, because if we do succeed at the long-distance thing it still wouldn’t be the same.”</p>
<p>Kageyama chuckled, only there was a fond expression on his face, looking at his short boyfriend. He balanced out the air by playfully bumping their heads together, “You’re pretty sensitive, huh, boke?”</p>
<p>Hinata gasped, <em>“Kageyama!!”</em> along with a punch on the forearm that he was just holding onto, “Don’t bring your<em> ego</em> into this adult conversation!! This is the first argument we had together that didn’t involve us screaming at each other!!”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t really call it an argument, then.” Kageyama shrugged, but his smug look immediately softened for the umpteenth time when he and Hinata made eye contact again. And there was just something different with how they made eye contact before to how they looked at each other tonight. It was like Kageyama could see even clearer how beautiful Hinata really was under the moonlight. He’d find the courage to say that someday, but for now he settles for something else,</p>
<p>“Plus, I never complained about you asking me out too soon. I was just asking. And for the record, I’m really happy we started dating now.” Kageyama raised their intertwined hands up, “I want to spend as much time with you as I can, too.”</p>
<p>Every ounce of stiffness and the urge to argue was washed away, and Hinata returned to that light feeling he had before. Only it felt more comforting, and he felt safe knowing Kageyama was always gonna be there for him. He was then and he would be even more now. He couldn’t even bother with those other couples anymore, right now all he thought about was the man right next to him. Shoulders brushing with his and hands still tightly being held.</p>
<p>They finally reached Hinata’s house, as Kageyama offered to walk him home. Hinata felt bad that Kageyama would have to walk all the way back down from the hill all by himself, so he asked if Kageyama wanted to sleep over. The raven-haired male was hesitant at first, and said it would be okay for him to walk back but Hinata insisted it wasn’t safe. So he ended up agreeing. They greeted Hinata’s mom and Hinata’s younger sister, Natsu, who were just about to go to bed. Kageyama then asked if he could stay on the couch for the night, and if it was okay with Hinata that they didn’t sleep on the same bed for now. Hinata understood it had just been the first night, and that they weren’t gonna rush into things too quickly as Kageyama valued his alone time, helped him set up some pillows and blankets on the couch.</p>
<p>Kageyama still felt bad, even if Hinata stated multiple times that he was okay with them sleeping on a separate bed for now, so he walked Hinata to his room. The little ball of orange fluff couldn’t stop smiling until they were finally in front of his bedroom door. Hinata entered the room, and was about to greet Kageyama goodnight when the taller male suddenly asked if he could have a kiss goodnight. On the lips. Hinata giggled at how aggressively adorable his boyfriend was, and nodded shyly. Hinata closed his eyes and felt a small peck from the softest lips he would ever feel in his entire life (it didn’t matter if they were the first lips he kissed, he wasn’t going to find any smoother ones and he doesn’t plan to) and as soon as he opened them, he saw Kageyama quietly but quickly tiptoeing away.</p>
<p>Hinata could barely suppress his laugh, his cheeks reddening the more he thinks about it. Now he knew how the other Karasuno members felt about their respective boyfriends. Hinata was so excited that he could now experience it, too. He couldn’t wait to kiss Kageyama some more, to hold his hand again, or maybe next time they could even cuddle. Don’t even get him started on how much he was looking forward to going on dates. There were so many new opportunities to be with Kageyama that Hinata feels he’s now unlocked so early into the game.</p>
<p>He was so thankful that he didn’t wait on it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We have finally reached the end of the series!! I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it !! This was very much like an activity I did during my free time when I started school (And yes, my mind was blank the entire summer time and I only had good ideas when school was already approaching) and despite it stressing me out, it was also my escape from the....real world...which honestly can you blame me for?</p>
<p>I also wrote Kagehina to be the most innocent and the most timid couple of the five chapters because they were first years and I thought it suited them! I also didn't feel like making them say that they loved each other, because compared to the last five couples, they've known each other the shortest. And I know time shouldn't be the deciding factor for something like that, but I wanted them to have a high school crush type of story that made it stand out from the rest. But you have my word when I say they will get there eventually, for now I just want them to be shy and dorky trying out a new relationship hehe. </p>
<p>I don't really know what to write next. Surprisingly, I stayed focused on this series and didn't stray away from it because of a new idea, and now I can't think of any. So if you enjoyed this, let me know what you guys wanna see next hehe. I might be deciding to work on a multi-chaptered fic centered around one couple? Or maybe a one-shot? Or hey, maybe I'll even make a sequel to this series with other couples? We'll see. Till then, thank you for sticking around :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>